Copihües Mágicos
by granate
Summary: James Potter sobrevive al ataque de Voldemort para criar a Harry. Sirius se hace cargo de Neville. La madre de Hermione confía el futuro en las mano de Remus Lupin. Tres almas que vivirán una entretejida historia de amor y magia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece, Estafa de Amor no me pertenece**._

Hola a Todos! espero les guste esta historia. Me basé en uno de mis novelas favoritas de Caridad Bravo Adams "Estafa de Amor" no es igual, pero me inspiré en lo elemental de su trama. ojalá y les guste. si escribir basado en su trabajo, e prohibido, Avísenme, por favor para eliminarla.

Granate :)

**Copihües Mágicos**

**Capítulo I**

La tormenta arreciaba con fuerza. El viento silbaba de manera escalofriante y, el cielo se veía atravesado por imponentes relámpagos, que hacían perder la calma hasta al más frío. Ese era el estado de aquel hermoso poblado chileno cuando la débil mujer apareció de la nada, al pie de aquella montaña.

"Debo llegar… debo llegar" la mujer se levantó con dificultad. Ciñó sus capas con mucho cuidado, asegurándose que su preciada carga estuviera a salvo entre sus brazos. Caminó con esfuerzo contra los azotes del temporal, por el sendero que llevaba a la cabaña. Casi estaba por desfallecer cuando alcanzó la puerta de aquella rústica construcción. Tocó tan fuerte como le fue posible. Al instante, Un elfo abrió la puerta.

"Busco a Remus, Remus Lupin" dijo casi desmayándose. La criatura desapareció, y un joven, de cabellos rubios como la arena que había escuchado el llamado, corría hacía la puerta.

"¡Por los Dioses, Luna!, ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó al verla apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no caerse.

"Al fin, Remus. Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Ayúdame, por favor. No tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito de tu ayuda" imploró la joven a punto de caer.

Remus salió de su estado de sorpresa y la ayudó a llegar hasta uno de los sofás de la salita, donde ardía un voluptuoso fuego.

"Ahora sí, dime qué… ¡Dios del Cielo!" se levantó de súbito, retrocediendo involuntariamente, al descubrir lo que la mujer protegía entre sus capas.

"Su nombre es Hermione Jane, y es mi hija" dijo depositando a la pequeña sobre el sofá. El joven se acercó con cuidado. Llevado por la ternura, tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos. La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

"¡Es hermosa!" Exclamó, admirando sus incipientes bucles castaños que concordaban con sus extraños ojos almendrados.

"Remus, necesito que me ayudes. No tengo tiempo"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Luna?" su pregunta fue contestada al ver su capa y sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

"¿Luna, por qué no me informaste?, ¿te ha visto un curador?" no esperó respuesta "Loto, ve por mis cosas a mi cuarto y llama a Nany, inmediatamente" Loto desapareció y casi al instante una elfina apareció ante él. Sin dejar de atender a Luna le ordenó:

"Nany, llévate a la niña a mi cuarto, y llama a Hogwarts, diles que vengan de inmediato"

"Si, señor"

"No puedo creerlo… Estás sangrando" le dijo despojándola de todo menos de su vestido interior.

"Escúchame bien. La hemorragia es debido al parto. Trataba de escapar del colegio cuando rompí fuente. Fui irresponsable y no dije nada a mi familia." Remus la miró asombrado "Sí, Remus. Tuve a Hermione en mi habitación, a escondidas. Cuando nació supe que pagaría caro mi imprudencia, así que, me dispuse a seguir mi plan de dejar a mi bebé en un lugar seguro y alejado de todo" calló por un momento para verlo fijamente a los ojos "Ese lugar es al lado tuyo, Remus"

Remus la miró horrorizado. Su amiga se estaba muriendo y le encargaba a su hija.

"¡Por favor!" le suplicó la mujer, alargando sus brazos hacia Remus, de manera suplicante.

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Remus, tomando sus manos delicadas manos entre las suyas.

"Porqué eras mi mejor amigo en el colegio, el único en el que confío a ciegas. Y porqué sé que mi hija no estaría en mejores manos que las tuyas. Promete que velarás por ella como si fuera tu propia hija. Nunca le revelarás a nadie la verdad, a menos que sea necesario. Ella es tu hija. ¡Promételo!" imploró la chica jadeando desesperada.

"Te lo prometo. Juro que todos creerán que es mi hija" Luna lo miró agradecida.

"Gracias, Remus. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo espirando en los brazos de su gran amigo. Remus quiso llorar pero no pudo, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en la cabaña.

"Luna…" Albus Dumbledore se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de la joven "Mi pequeño lucero" susurró metiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos rubios.

Remus miró extrañado el cuadro, su profesor lloraba aferrado a la frágil figura de su amiga; la profesora McGonagall parecía petrificada y Hagrid se sonaba su congestionada nariz con un pañuelo.

"¿Cómo pasó?, ¿por qué ella vino hasta aquí en su estado?" preguntó el anciano con voz quebrada "Dime, quiero saber qué ha dicho mi hija antes de morir"

Remus quedó paralizado. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el profesor Dumbledore.

"¿Su hija?, No lo sabía" mencionó casi para sí

"No muchos sabían del verdadero origen de Luna. Cuando su madre y yo nos separamos, Atoinette, prefirió volver a llevar su apellido de soltera: Granger. Y mi hija, que era muy pequeña, fue criada con ese nombre."

"Nunca me dijo nada"

"No le gustaba hacerlo. La muerte de su madre fue muy dolorosa para ella. Tenía diez años cuando mi esposa murió y ella quedó a mi cuidado. Quiso mantener el apellido Granger como tributo a su madre. Yo no quise contradecirla, pero desde entonces casi nunca hablábamos del tema" explicó el Profesor con una extraña calma.

"¿Quién es el padre de la bebé?" preguntó Remus

"¿No te lo confesó?" Remus negó con la cabeza "solo sé que se conocieron el verano siguiente a su graduación. Rápidamente se casaron y no volví a verla hasta hace cinco meses. Me confesó llorando que el padre de Armand, su esposo, los había separado por considerarla poca cosa para su hijo. Eso destruyó el corazón de mi Luna"

"¡Cómo es posible que alguien menospreciara a la hija de Albus Dumbledore!" exclamó Remus, enojado.

"Armand era muggle y no cualquiera. Era el heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos y ricos de Escocia, Luna no era nada en su mundo" le explicó Dumbledore acariciando la frente aún tibia de su hija.

"Luna sobrevivió el embarazo con mucha dificultad. No tenía ganas de vivir." Añadió la profesora Mirnerva.

"No entiendo cómo pudo pasarle esto a Luna. Ella era Hermosa" dijo sin poder mirarla.

"Ya te seguiremos explicando las cosas. Por ahora debemos encargarnos de darle a Luna su último adiós" Albus se levantó y quiso tomar a su hija en brazos, pero estaba muy débil. Hagrid lo hizo por él. "Llévala afuera, Hagrid"

Albus encerró el cuerpo de su hija en ataúd de cristal lleno de flores silvestres, como a ella le gustaban. Remus miró, impresionado, cuando el féretro de cristal se elevó por los cielos.

"Espero que no te moleste que utilice el lago de tu propiedad para depositar a mi hija" le dijo Albus antes de empezar a bajar por el sendero.

Remus recordó las palabras de Luna: "_yo siempre estaré a tu lado…"_

Albus llevó el ataúd hasta el centro del lago y lo hizo bajar. Todos observaron como desaparecía entre las oscuras aguas. Minerva conjuró una guirnalda de rosas blancas en el lugar por donde había descendido el ataúd. Albus suspiró, aliviado.

"Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos" dijo volteándose hacia los demás.

Al llegar a la cabaña se encontraron con el llanto incesante de la bebé, parecía presentir que su madre no volvería. Minerva se hizo cargo de Hermione, mientras que, Albus, explicaba al joven la historia de su hija.

"Como ya te dije, Luna Jane Granger Dumbledore era mi única hija. Compartíamos un lazo muy estrecho, pero su amor por ese muggle la trastornó. Quiso comerse el mundo de un solo bocado y lo pagó caro. Los muggles se rigen por leyes muy diferentes a las nuestras. Estos últimos meses supuse que algo así pasaría. Sino hubiese sido por su estado se habría dejado morir en el instante en que fue separada de Armand."

"Es una historia muy triste" opinó Remus

"Antes de morir, Luna me pidió que no buscara a Armand, que las cosas se resolverían cuando menos nos lo esperáramos y más lo necesitara Hermione" Albus estaba muy cansado. "Dime, ¿por qué ella vino aquí sin esperar a ser atendida por un curador?"

Remus le contó sobre la promesa hecha a su amiga minutos antes de su muerte. Albus asentía comprendiendo los motivos de su hija. Se rascó la barbilla y sonrió al pensar que sería lo mejor. Remus lo miró con recelo.

"Pero yo no entiendo, ¿cómo pudo ocurrírsele algo tan descabellado?, Yo apenas tengo veinte años, ¿Cómo se supone que cuidaré de esa pequeña si ni yo mismo sé cuidarme solo?" caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala. "¡Y está mi condición de licántropo!"

"Fue su última voluntad. Tú se lo prometiste" le dijo el anciano, viéndolo con aquella forma que él tanto conocía.

"Una promesa en nuestro mundo es muy delicada. Debes cumplirla lo mejor que puedas, joven Remus" le dijo Minerva, meciendo en sus brazos a Hermione que dormía plácidamente.

"¿Cómo voy hacer para educarla?, Usted, más que nadie, sabe la doble vida que llevo, y no me refiero a mi licantropía." Albus lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Esa bebé tiene un gran futuro y será pieza clave en nuestra lucha. Además es la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Escocia y, como podrás imaginarte, más de un mago pertenece a él. Hermione debe ser protegida y educada para sobresalir en ambos mundos" A Remus pareció aclarársele el panorama.

"¿Saben a qué clan pertenece Armand?"

"No, ya te dijimos que Luna nos hizo jurarle que nunca buscaríamos a su esposo. Tú debes prometerlo también"

"Esta bien, pero me parece absurdo" contestó Remus. "Quiero pedirles algo antes: quisiera que cuidaran de Hermione mientras puedo remodelar la casa. Necesitaré más espacio para que sea confortable para mi hija" dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Albus aceptó encantado. Cuando la tempestad amainó los tres visitantes se marcharon dejando a Remus solo para que arreglara su situación. En total fueron tres meses los que Hermione pasó en Hogwarts al cuidado de su abuelo y los maestros. Remus tuvo que ocuparse de la remodelación de su pequeña cabaña sin levantar sospechas en el poblado que descansaba al pie de la montaña. El cambio fue muy notable, mezcló la madera, la piedra y el cristal de forma artística y funcional. La rodeó de jardines y arregló los senderos que conducían al pueblo y al lago, donde construyó un pequeño muelle.

"¡Has hecho un trabajo impecable, Remus! Estoy seguro que a Hermione le gustará crecer aquí, y a mí, vacacionar" Remus sonrió, alegre.

"Quise que la casa tuviera amplios ventanales de cristal para que Hermione pudiera contemplar el lago y el bosque. Su recámara esta junto a la mía y frente a mi taller para siempre saberla protegida. Atrás, cerca del bosque, añadí un invernadero por si hereda el amor a las plantas de su madre." Albus palmeó su espalda en agradecimiento "También tenemos una sala y un estudio cerca de nuestras habitaciones, se podría decir que esa es nuestra ala personal de la casa. Separadas por las escaleras, se encuentras varias recámaras y una sala, para las visitas. Y obviamente agrandé la cocina, el comedor y la sala principal, ¿Qué les parece?"

"Ya te dije que hiciste un maravilloso trabajo. Esta no es una casa, es una mansión de madera, roca y cristal. Entre su madera que con los años irán perfumándose con los olores del paisaje; la roca de sus cimientos y sus cristales, Hermione aprenderá todo lo que necesitará saber" exclamó Minerva, entusiasmada.

"Yo me encargaré del cuidado del bosque y sus alrededores, como en el colegio, y le enseñaré a nuestra Hermione todo lo que se necesita saber para aprovechar las riquezas de la tierra"

"Eso estaría genial, Hagrid, Pero recuerda que el único mago en los alrededores soy yo. No debemos levantar sospecha" le advirtió Remus. Hagrid asintió.

"Bueno, ha llegado la hora de partir. Cosas importantes están sucediendo en Londres y no quisiera descuidarlas" dijo Albus, muy serio "Cuida de mi nieta y hazla feliz"

"Lo haré, Albus" respondió Remus, apesarado. Minerva y Hagrid se despidieron de él y de la niña que descansaba en una pequeña cuna. Al quedarse solo, Remus, se hundió en el sofá de su sala. Miraba fijamente a la pequeña. Estaba perdido. No sabía cómo actuar, ni qué debía hacer ahora. ¿Podría él, un licántropo y renegado del mundo mágico, criar a aquella bebé que parecía ser tan importante para los dos mundos?, Sólo el tiempo tenía la respuesta."

Los días empezaron su habitual desfile en el tiempo hasta que hubo pasado un año completo. Su vida era relajada y muy acomodada, gracias a su trabajo como artista en el mundo muggle. Él y Hermione vivían muy tranquilamente en aquella región andina.

"¡En qué lío te has metido ahora!" exclamó a la nada.

"¡Vaya, vaya Realmente eres un lunático, Moony!" Remus se volteó con rapidez, sacó su varita y se puso en guardia.

"¡Dios Santo, Sirius!, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no aparezcas de la nada en mi casa, como si no existieran las puertas?" gritó, sin bajar su varita.

"¡Oye, Remus!, ¿qué te pasa?. Nunca antes habías reaccionado así. A estas alturas ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a mis visitas" bromeó Sirius con las manos levantadas sobre su cabeza.

Remus seguía renuente a bajar su varita. No sabía por qué, pero lo había invadido un enorme sentimiento de protección que lo hacía desconfiar hasta de un viejo amigo.

"Baja la varita, Moony" dijo Sirius muy lentamente. Remus pareció reaccionar, bajando su brazo, pero sin dejar de empuñar su varita. A Sirius la renuencia de su amigo no le pasó desapercibida.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, compañero?" le preguntó, sospechando "Vengo a visitarte hasta esta parte del mundo y tú me recibes como si yo fuera un criminal, en vez de tu amigo, que te trae noticias de mi nuevo ahijado" Remus no entendía nada.

"Perdona si me alteré un poco, pero hacía un año que no venías" se disculpó, más tranquilo. Sirius pudo observar que Remus buscaba algo por la habitación con mucho ahínco.

"Ya sabes las cosas no marchan del todo bien en Londres y en todo el mundo mágico. Y recuerdo bien mi última visita, estabas atareado en la remodelación de tu cabaña. Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo" explicó Sirius, mirando para todos lados.

"Sí, me llevó tres meses ampliarla. Ahora es casi siete veces su antiguo tamaño" dijo con indiferencia, mientras Seguía buscando entre los muebles "Y la verdad, no quiero saber nada del mundo mágico. Hace casi dos años que no leo un periódico mágico, y no me hace falta" Remus sonrió al asomarse detrás de un sillón. "¡Te encontré, pequeño copihue!" exclamó, agachándose detrás del sillón. Sirius pudo escuchar un alarido infantil acompañado de una melodiosa risa. Se impresionó al ver a la niña suspendida por los brazos de su amigo.

"Remus…"

"Sirius, ella es mi hija Hermione" respondió, apretando el pequeño cuerpecito de Hermione contra su cuerpo.

"No entiendo. ¿Tu hija?" balbuceó, Sirius sentándose en el sofá sin dejar de observar el cuadro familiar que formaban su amigo y aquella pequeña. "¡Cómo es posible que hayas tenido una mujer embarazada y no lo haya descubierto!, ¡no me dijiste nada!, ¿te enamoraste y no me dijiste nada?" gritó pasando de la calma a la tempestad en menos de un minuto. Hermione gritó asustada

"Baja la voz, Sirius Black. Tus ladridos están asustando a mi hija, y soy capaz de echarte de mi propiedad si llegas a hacerla llorar" lo amenazó, calmando a su pequeña. "Ahora si no tienes nada más que hacer en mi casa, te ruego que te retires. Saludes a todos en casa"

Sirius sintió que las palabras de su amigo le atravesaban el corazón como el filo de una espada.

"Solo quería decirte que Lily y James tuvieron un hijo, se llama Harry James. Y soy su padrino." Dijo desapareciendo al momento.

"Tranquila bebé, ya pasó todo. Ese perro viejo no volverá a ladrar" la niña pronto empezó a reírse y a hacer ademanes a su padre para lograr lo que quería. Remus salió de la cabaña para dar su paseo matutino. Iba muy ofuscado por lo que había pasado, pero Hermione calmaba todas sus preocupaciones, como siempre. Ya se disculparía con Sirius más adelante.

De nuevo el tiempo empezó a rodar, Remus vivía en medio de aquellas hermosas montañas, contemplando a Hermione crecer. Parecía que la tierra se abría ante la chiquilla, mostrándole sus flores y sus cielos, que parecían lienzos inmensos pintados por alguien supremo.

Sin que se diera cuenta más de un año había pasado. Hermione ya daba sus pequeños pasos, con seguridad, y su curiosidad se avivaba cada día más. A su joven padre le encantaba llevarla de paseo por el bosque, o por la pequeña playa del lago; adoraba verla curiosear de un lado para otro, como un pequeño colibrí. Sus reacciones eran tan graciosas y adorables, especialmente, cuando en medio del bosque, encontraba enredaderas colgantes de copihües. Aquellas flores hermosas y muy raras, crecían exclusivamente en la región andina. Remus las había descubierto por casualidad en uno de sus recorridos, cuando aún Hermione no había llegado a su vida. Le fascinaron tanto que hizo uso de su magia para hacer que crecieran y florecieran casi al instante, no podía esperar diez años para ver su bosque poblado de aquellas hermosas flores. Ahora Los copihües eran las flores favoritas de Hermione, tal vez había sido él el causante de aquella extraña afición, al colocarle una enredadera de éstas en su balcón. De esa forma, La niña crecía rodeada de ellas. Su olor inundaba toda su habitación, penetrando en la madera como un sutil perfume.

"No, Hermione. Los copihües son para admirarlos y olerlos, no para comerlos" la reprendió con dulzura. La pequeña hizo un puchero al perder su flor en las manos de su padre"ya aprenderás, mi colibrí" dijo, alzándola en sus brazos. La niña empezó a reír, otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece. Estafa de Amor no me pertenece.**_

Hola a todos. les pido disculpas por la demora, pero solo puedo subir mis capítulos los fines de semana. Gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios. La verdad no soy de Chile, pero me encantan las flores, por eso sé de la existencia de los Copihües. Y no se preocupen por la actitud de Remus, él sólo protegía a su hija. cosa que hará mucho en la historia. perdonen que no responda individualmente, pero casi no puedo conectarme a la red, tengo que aprovechar los minutos para subir mi capítulo, pero no quiere decir que no las lea.

Muchísimas gracias a todos,

Granate.

**Capítulo 2**

A Hermione le encantaba que su padre la hiciera de sube y baja con ella, y a Remus, se le derretía el Corazón, al observar sus desmesurados ojos avellanos brillar, como dos enormes luceros, y sus cabellos, que el sol doraba suavemente, alborotarse con la actividad.

"Te amo, mi copihue chiquito" susurró Remus abrazándola con fuerza. La pequeña empezó a inquietarse y a balbucear algunas palabras. Remus siguió su pequeño dedo con la mirada. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Sirius saludándolo desde la casa. Emprendió el regreso por el sendero, preguntándose cuál sería la nueva ocurrencia de su amigo.

"Hola, compañero. Espero que estés de mejor ánimo que la vez pasada" lo saludó con un abrazo. Hermione se quejó por el apretón. "No seas celosa princesa. Yo te quiero solo a tí"

"Déjate de bromas y entremos a la casa" le dijo Remus, sonriendo

"¿Casa?, Remus a esta mansión difícilmente se le consideraría casa. Estuve inspeccionando mientras esperaba a que regresaras, y he quedado realmente impresionado. ¡Es hermosa!"

"Muchas gracias por apreciar mi talento de constructor" le respondió dejando a Hermione en el piso. La niña se pegó a sus piernas, mirando con curiosidad a Sirius. Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento, muy cerca del fuego.

"Hermione está muy linda" dijo mirando sus abundantes bucles castaños, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y especialmente, sus desmesurados ojos aterciopelados. Parecían tan extraños, tenían pizcas doradas que los diferenciaban de cualquier otros café que hubiese visto. Eran muy raros. "Claro, la vez pasada no pude verla mucho, gracias a tu actitud belicosa"

"Esta bien… esta bien. Te pido disculpas por lo que pasó hace más de un año" respondió Remus, recordando avergonzado, su hostilidad con su amigo aquella tarde.

"Disculpas aceptadas. Tienes mucha suerte de que yo no sea rencoroso" Remus hizo un gesto de asombro. Sirius no le prestó atención y continuó con su perorata "No importa lo que pienses, esta vez no me iré sin decirte lo que esta pasando. Lily y James están a punto de ocultarse. Tememos por Harry. Sibill, una vidente, hizo una profecía y..."

"Sí, estoy enterado. ¿No creerías que me desconectaría totalmente de nuestro mundo?, Tengo un gran informante. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué Lily y James tienen que vivir escondidos" Sirius lo miró sorprendido. Su actitud era otra completamente diferente a la que tenía en el colegio. Y de su aspecto ni hablar.

"No solo ellos, Frank y Alice Longbottom también se esconderán. Es por sus hijos. Ambos pueden ser víctimas de la ira de Voldemort. Lo hacen por su seguridad" explicó Sirius. "No todos vivimos de forma tan relajada y bohemia como tú, compañero. En casa las cosas no han sido fáciles para nadie. Voldemort ha reclutado a muchos, extendiendo de tal manera su poder que nosotros, los miembros de la orden, somos sobrepasados en gran número por sus mortífagos. Luchamos y hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Ya te imaginarás que tu partida fue un duro golpe para todos. Eras el mejor investigador que teníamos"

"Tus palabras no me harán sentirme mal. Hace dos años comprendí por qué el destino me trajo a este hermoso lugar" respondió observando como Hermione jugaba con unos cubos de madera.

"Tu hija... Se ve que es muy pequeña, pero para tí lo es todo. ¿Cuándo nació?, ¿Y su madre dónde está?" le preguntó Sirius.

"Nació el 19 de septiembre de 1979. Hace poco más de dos años" respondió Remus "Su madre murió unas horas después del parto. Por una hemorragia que no pudimos controlar."

"¿Me estás diciendo que te encuentras solo, en un país lejano y con una niña de apenas dos años?" exclamó Sirius

"Sí. Alguna vez pensé en pedirle ayuda a Lily, pero ahora veo que fue mejor que no lo hiciera. Además tengo ayuda de sobra" contestó, recordando el cariño con que el personal de Howgarts recibe a su hija cuando él visita el colegio.

"Los Potter y los Longbottom pasarán un buen rato ocultos hasta que logremos acabar con ese monstruo" expresó Sirius retomando el tema de la profecía

"¡Maldito!... ¿A dónde han ido?" le preguntó Remus

"No lo sé. Es un secreto que pocos saben" mintió Sirius. Remus supo al instante que su amigo mentía, pero él no era nadie para recriminarle. "Por último quería decirte que yo también me ausentaré por unos meses. Tengo una misión que atender"

"Te deseo lo mejor. Y cuidate mucho, por favor" dijo Remus, sospechando de la actitud de Sirius "Sabes muy bien que las puertas de mi hogar están abiertas para mis verdaderos amigos, siempre"

"Gracias" hizo una pequeña pausa "Remus, ¿Por qué si yo te visitaba con regularidad nunca conocí a la madre de tu hija?"

"Pues es muy fácil..." sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el grito de dolor de Hermione. Se había amordazado el dedo con uno de los cubos cuando su pirámide se desplomó. Remus se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla. Minutos después dos elfos domésticos aparecieron en la sala.

"Escuchamos el llanto de la amita, señor. ¿Ha pasado algo?" dijo el varón

"Sólo fue un pequeño accidente con sus juguetes" les respondió Remus "Nany, lleva a Hermione a su cuarto y vigila con lo que juega. Loto, tú encárgate de la cena, por favor"

"Sí, amo" los elfos obedecieron contentos cada una de sus órdenes.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes elfos domésticos?"

"Cuando vine por primera vez ellos andaban vagando por los alrededores. Su antiguo amo había fallecido. Cuando compré estas tierras, con la herencia de mis padres, ellos me ayudaron a construir mi primera cabaña y se ofrecieron a servirme por siempre" le explicó

"Nunca advertí su presencia" dijo Sirius

"Eso se debe a que siempre que vienes, apareces donde yo estoy, me aturdes con tus pláticas y luego te vas" le contestó Remus. Sirius hizo un gesto infantil y volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

"Ya en serio, Padfoot, cualquier cosa no dudes en venir. Si puedo ayudar lo haré con gusto"

"No te preocupes, te llamaré solo si es necesario. Entiendo que debes proteger a tu hija a toda costa. No sé cuándo podré regresar, pero quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre seremos amigos. Cuida mucho de mi sobrina, hermano" le dio un último abrazo y se marchó como había llegado. Remus quedó muy pensativo y preocupado.

"Cuídate, viejo amigo" murmuró muy quedito, mientras contemplaba la danza silenciosa del fuego en su chimenea.

El lobo quedó muy preocupado por la visita de Sirius. Las noticias no eran buenas y, por otro lado, Dumbledore también se había ausentado sin darle muchas explicaciones. Tendría que esperar a que le llegaran noticias de la sociedad mágica. Se sentia culpable por no luchar junto a sus amigos, pero ahora que Hermione estaba en su vida, no podía arriesgarse y dejarla desamparada. Luna no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Una tarde, cuando habían trascurrido tres meses de incertidumbre, un acontecimiento cambiaría la tranquilidad en Las Cumbres. Remus y Hermione, estaban en el balcón de la recámara de ésta cuando el mago divisó unas figuras encapuchadas acercarse a la casa. No podía ver sus rostros, pero decidió no correr riesgos. Llamó inmediatamente a la pareja de elfos y les ordenó que cerraran todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión. Las barreras mágicas fueron activadas,y la mansión se convirtió en una verdadera fortaleza mágica.

"Ya hicimos lo que nos ordenó, amo" dijo Nany, siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

"Bien hecho, ahora guarden silencio y esperemos atentos. Recuerden, si algo me pasa, su misión es proteger y cuidar a Hermione hasta que el peligro haya pasado y si no hay solución deben llevarla a Hogwarts"

"Sí, amo" Nany tomó a Hermione de la mano y corrió junto a loto hasta el refugio. Remus la miró con preocupación. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que se pegara contra ésta para no ser visto desde las ventanas.

"¡Quién es!" gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. Observó con terror como una de las figuras encapuchadas husmeaba a través de los grandes ventanales de la sala. empuñó su varita con fuerza, apuntando hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el primer hechizo, escuchó aquella voz tan familiar. Bajó la guardia al instante.

"Parece que no esta, Sirius. Te dije que debíamos avisarle primero"

"Moony no debe estar muy lejos, Prongs. Ha de andar por los alrededores" la puerta se abrió de par en par sobresaltando a los intrusos.

"¿Me quieren decir por qué no han contestado a mi llamado?, ¿Es que acaso querían morir?, ¡Son unos insensatos!" la figura imponente de Remus los hizo retroceder "No tienen idea del mal rato que me hicieron pasar. Dispararon todas las alrmas de la casa e hicieron que mandara a mi hija a un refugio. ¿Saben lo traumante que ha de ser para ella?" James y Sirius lo escuchaban con la cabeza agachada. Remus entró en la casa sin percatarse de los niños asustados que lo miraban esondiéndose entre las piernas de los jóvenes.

"Te dije que se molestaría. No son tiempos fáciles para ningún mago, ni siquiera para uno que viva en el exilio" le reprochó James a Sirius, entre dientes

"¿Papá?"

"Tranquilo, Harry. El tío Remus sólo esta un poco enojado con el tío Sirius" le dijo James tomándolo en sus brazos.

"Vamos, pequeño gigante. Sal a conocer a tu nuevo tío" le dijo Sirius al otro pequeño que se aferraba con insistencia a sus pantalones.

"¿Es qué piensan quedarse todo el día en la puerta sin decirme por qué diablos me han hecho pasar el mayor susto de toda mi vida y, qué hacen portando esas capas y capuchas negras?" les gritó desde el interior de la casa.

"Te dije que no se enojaría" le dijo Sirius llevando al pequeño en brazos. James lo siguió un poco más tímido. Tenía años sin ver a su amigo. Éste no había sido invitado a su boda y temía su reacción al verlo. Encontraron a Remus atizando el fuego para calentar la habitación.

"Ahora sí, Sirius. Tienes que explicarme por qué has venido tan pronto. Te creía todavía ocupado con tu misión. Aunque, creo que podrás notar que mi pequeña copihue creció mucho en estos meses" dijo poniéndose en pie y dejando al descubierto a la pequeña que estaba más ávida por tocar el fuego que por ayudarlo.

"¡Vaya!, Si que tienes razón. Hermione esta muy bella" Sirius se acercó a la niña para verla mejor. Neville se revolvió para que lo bajaran al suelo.

"¿Quién es él?" le preguntó Remus

"Él es Neville. Y es mi segundo hijo adoptivo. Sus padres no pueden hacerse cargo de él y su familia salió del país en busca de refugio. Yo soy su padre" Le dijo, orgulloso "Las heridas de la guerra son muy profundas para algunos, tal vez irreversibles" le explicó agachándose junto a Neville. El pequeño le sonrió señalando a Hermione "Es hermosa, lo sé" le dijo Besando sus cabellos castaños. Remus comprendió al fin la sorpresa que habia sentido Sirius al verlo aquella tarde con su hija al verlo besar a aquel pequeño de cara regordeta.

"¿Quiénes fueron sus padres, ¿Por qué tú?" lo inquirió, muy sorprendido

"Porqué se siente responsable de las acciones de su primita. Gusto en verte, Moony" Respondió James por Sirius.

"¡James, Perdona mi olvido!. A mí también me da gusto volver a verte" exclamó el joven sonriente y estrechándolo con cariño. "Ese gigante debe ser Harry. Pero por favor termina de decirme tu explicación" lo alentó, sin perder la sonrisa. James respiró aliviado al ver la actitud afable de Remus. no le guardaba ningún rencor.

"Como te iba diciendo, Sirius, se siente culpable por lo que les hizo Bellatrix a los padres de Neville. Frank y Alice Longbottom fueron atacados por mucho tiempo con la maldición _Cruciatus, _sufrieron daños irreversibles. Están recluidos en San Mungos... Y No tenemos esperanza de que recobren sus facultades mentales" Remus miró con tristeza al pequeño Neville que jugaba con Hermione y unos cojines.

Después de unos segundos, mandó a llamar a los elfos.

"Nany, lleva a los niños al salón de juegos. Asegúrate de que tengan todo lo que necesiten y no te apartes de su lado por ningún motivo. Tú también Loto, acompáñalos" le ordenó a la elfina. Cuando estuvieron solos los tres amigos se sentaron para conversar mejor.

James y Sirius le relataron a Remus todo lo que había pasado durante su guerra contra Voldemort: los intentos de la orden por aplacarlo, la ayuda de Dumbledore y de los maestros del colegio, los ataques y las bajas que habían tenido y, por último, le contaron paso a paso todo lo que sucedió aquella espantosa noche de brujas, en casa de los Potter. Remus no quiso mencionarle que alguna cosas él ya las sabía.

"¿Cómo fue capaz Peter de semejante bajeza, convertirse en espía para ese ser tan abominable?, Traicionarnos de tal forma. ¡Por Merlín! Lily murió por lo que él hizo. Puedo imaginarme el dolor que debes estar sintiendo" le dijo Remus, afligido y con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Yo estoy bien. Con Lily se me fue parte de mi corazón, pero aún tengo a Harry y a Neville. Por ellos debo continuar, sin decaer. Aunque a veces lo único que deseo es morirme. En seguida Me arrepiento al recordar que debo preparar a mi hijo para que cumpla la profecía. No sé cuándo ni dónde, pero Harry estará listo" dijo con mucho odio

"No hables de esa forma. Recuerda que nosotros, los padres, somos los artífices del futuro de nuestros hijos. No podemos cargarlos de rencor"

"No es necesario que lo haga. Voldemort ya lo hizo al elegirlo, entre los dos, como su igual, sellando con eso el destino de mi hijo como el niño que vivió" le dijo, endurecido.

"Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo supo que era Harry el elegido?"

"Te contesto Citando a uno de los más grandes maestros que hemos tenido: ´son nuestras decisiones las que determinan quiénes somos'… desde el primer momento que pisó mi casa, lo eligió. Harry quedó marcado por su poder" explicó James.

"Por eso decidimos venir aquí tan pronto nos fue posible. Necesitamos dejar atrás tanto horror. Y aprovechar para ponerte al corriente de lo sucedido" intervino Sirius queriendo desviar la conversación hacia cosas más triviales

"El que no reciba ningún periódico mágico, no significa que no tenga medios para obtener información sobre ustedes. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido en tu casa. Como ya te dije los creía ocultos"

"Los periódicos muggles también presentan las noticias, obviamente enmascaradas para no comprometer a nuestro mundo, los sabes muy bien" le dijo James, viéndolo a los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero quiero que Hermione viva sus primeros años sin saber nada de nuestra sociedad. Quiero paz para ella. Ya le explicaré a mi manera cada vez que haga algo extraordinario" les explicó Remus

"Ya veo. Quieres que crezca como la hija de un pintor muggle famoso. Porque eso es en lo que te has convertido, pero no olvides que el encanto de tus obras es la magia que encierran en ellas" opinó Sirius, estudiando el hermoso retrato de una mujer que colgaba en una de las paredes de aquella magnífica sala. Remus no quiso esperar a que Sirius preguntaran quién era aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Con la intención de desviar su atención admitió:

"No te voy a negar que me he aprovechado de mi poder para ganarme las críticas y los seguidores. Pero no me arrepiento, porqué gracias a eso, puedo comer y vivir cómodamente, con gran holgura, en ambos mundos" les contestó, sonriente. Tenía las piernas cruzadas de manera elegante y sus manos sobre su amplio pecho. James y Sirius se admiraron de la gran diferencia que encontraban en él. Su rostro juvenil, rebosaba de salud y de picardía; sus cabellos caían de forma desenfadada sobre sus facciones, y junto con su indumentaria bohemia y señorial de artista exitoso, lo hacían parecer muy diferente de aquel demacrado y temeroso amigo del colegio.

Remus los miró de forma misteriosa, sabía lo que estaban pensando de él. "¿Y cuánto tiempo piensan hacernos compañía?"

"Hasta que el furor por Harry pase y todo retome su cotidianeidad" respondió Sirius.

"Necesitamos limpiar y remodelar la mansión Black. Mi casa quedó semi destruída, y la verdad, no tengo ganas de regresar allí. Al menos no por ahora. Ojalá no te moleste que conectemos tu chimenea con la mía para poder ir y venir de la mansión" James tenía miedo de que aquel nuevo Remus no quisiera ayudarlos.

"Puedes usar el traslador que utilizo para movilizarme, es el faro que esta al pie del sendero. Es mejor. Y, Por supuesto que acepto. No hay mejor lugar que la vieja casa de tus padres, pero debemos asegurarnos de limpiarla bien para que no haya peligro para nuestros hijos" les dijo. James y Sirius se miraron encantados.

"Tienes mucha razón. Pasaremos un buen rato arreglándola y por las noches regresaremos aquí. Gracias por tu comprensión"

"¿Cómo iba a negarme? Además, los chicos podrán conocerse mejor y pasarán muy bonitos momentos aquí. Y yo podría ayudarles con la decoración para hacerla más agradable" les dijo, emocionado.

"Pues tenemos un plan y, otra cosa que tengo, es mucha hambre. ¿No sería mucha molestia?" dijo Sirius sobándose la barriga.

Remus se rió con gusto "Le diré a Loto que prepare la cena, mientras les muestro mi castillo de madera" James y Sirius lo siguieron, animados a través de la magnífica mansión.

"Es realmente hermosa, Moony" le dijo Sirius

"Y muy confortable" agregó James

Remus abrió la puerta que estaba adornada de unas flores rojas talladas y pintadas en blanco y rojo. Los visitantes se preguntaron cuál sería el nombre de aquellas enredaderas. Los tres chiquillos voltearon a verlos, Hermione y Neville estaban jugando juntos. Harry los miraba desde lejos, un poco tímido. La niña al ver a su padre corrió a su encuentro.

"Nany, ve a ayudar a Loto con la cena. Nosotros cuidaremos de los niños" la elfina cumplió, como siempre, gustosa.

"¡Papá!" exclamó la niña

"Parece que me extrañaste, copihue. Yo también a tí, mi amor" le dijo besando aquella inocente frente infantil.

James se sorpredió de la ternura con que aquel viejo lobo trataba a su hija.

oOOo

Fueron necesarios seis meses para poner en orden la mansión Black y convertirla en habitable, otra vez. Durante ese periódo la amistad entre los tres merodeadores fue instaurada de nuevo, y la de sus hijos, nació como las florecillas salvajes del bosque, llenando su vida de color y perfumes alegres. En Londres y el resto de la sociedad mágica, la paz y la tranquilidad, habían regresado. La rutina marcó tendencias y, todos, rehicieron sus vidas lo mejor que pudieron. Los últimos seguidores fueron encarcelados y confinados en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas, incluyendo a Peter Pettigrew. Aquéllos que habían alegado haber estado bajo el mandato forzado de Voldemort, tuvieron que comprobar que era cierto. Uno de los casos más famoso fue el de la familia Malfoy. Salieron bien librados gracias a que éstos junto a Severus, aceptaron convertirse en aliados de Dumbledore contra Voldemort. El anciano los defendió con empeño para limpiar sus nombres y dejarlos libres de cargos.

El colegio de magia y hechicería siguió su faena de educar a las nuevas generaciones, dirigido, siempre, por el gran Albus Dumbledore.

James y Sirius estaban a cargo de Harry y Neville, respectivamente. Cuando llegó el día de regresar del todo a Hogwarts, los niños ya contaban con dos años y a Hermione le faltaba poco para cumplir tres. Estaban tristes de dejar aquel hermoso lugar rodeado de tanta naturaleza virgen. Remus se sentía abatido de quedarse solo, se había hecho la idea de que sus amigos se quedarían con él.

"Es hora de partir. Cuida mucho de Hermione" James se despidió de Remus con un apretón de manos y a la niña la besó en cada una de sus mejillas. Había llegado a considerarla como una hija.

"Hasta pronto, hermosa" le dijo Sirius, alzándola en sus brazos. La besó muchas veces haciéndola reír de cosquillas. "Nos vemos pronto, Moony. Recuerda que prometiste escribir y visitarnos con frecuencia" Remus le respondió con un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso. James sintió un miedo profundo al pensar que dejaría aquel hemoso paisaje chileno que tanto le había hecho olvidar su tragedia. Había recuperado sus ánimos y su espíritu aventurero, pero temió que el dolor regresara de golpe al llegar a Londres.

"Tranquilo, James. Mi casa siempre estará abierta para tí" lo calmó Remus, adivinando sus pensamientos. Sirius sonrió.

Antes de irse Hermione se acercó a Neville y le regaló una hermosa flor roja. Neville sonrió al tomarla.

"Realmente esa chiquilla se convertirá en una ladrona de corazones cuando crezca" dijo Sirius, divertido por el gesto de la niña.

Después de un rato de martirizar a Remus bajaron hasta el farol que servía de portkey a Remus. Éste y Hermione los despidieron desde lejos con sonrisas en sus labios. El lobo no se percató que una lágrima solitaria había escapado de sus ojos, hasta que Hermione la secó con sus deditos.

"Papá esta triste. ¿Que te parece si hacemos un viaje donde los abuelos?" la niña aplaudió y sonrió alegre.


	3. Chapter 3

_HP no me pertenece._

Gracias por sus comentario, me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. Gracias sobre todo a Mary que me hizo ver el error que había cometido con la maldición de los padres de Neville. Te lo agradezco mucho. A los demás también les doy gracias por sus cometarios favorables. Y les pido disculpas por la demora, pero me encuentro realizando el servicio social y en el lugar en que estoy no puedo conectarme en la semana.

Este es un capítulo simple, pero necesario para la transición de los eventos de la historia.

Gracias, Granate

**Capítulo III**

El tiempo volvió a su curso imparable, dándole a la vida de Remus un curso errático y vertiginoso. Sus visitas a Londres eran más escasas, sus viajes más largos y frecuentes. Su fama como pintor muggle crecía con rapidez y, por ende, sus compromisos. Para evitar que la vida de Hermione fuese perturbada por sus compromisos, Remus, contrató a una vieja amiga suya, Arabella Figg, para que cuidara de su hija y le brindara el afecto maternal que tanto le hacía falta. Era una mujer mayor, muy dulce y cariñosa que Amaba los gatos con locura desmedida. Y lo más importante, era que ella era una Squib, persona nacida de padres magos, pero que no podía practicar la magia. Esto no le impedía ser una mujer muy inteligente y aguerrida. Aunque al final lo esencial para Remus, era el amor y la devoción que sentía por Hermione.

"Arabella, mañana es luna llena y he estado pensando que, tal vez, tú y Hermione podrían adelantarse a Londres. Yo iré cuando me sienta mejor"

"Yo no quiero ir sola de nuevo" dijo Hermione que había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar a su padre "Y No quiero dejarte solo durante la luna llena"

"No te preocupes, Loto y Nany, me cuidarán. Hace mucho que no visitas a tus tíos, más de nueve meses, además el cumpleaños de los muchachos se acerca" Hermione se acercó a su padre con timidez.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos cuando la luna llena ya no te lastime?, Tú llevas más tiempo que yo sin verlos. La última vez que fui, tú no fuiste y todos han de querer verte a ti, también" le dijo viendolo en forma lastimera.

"Eres una tramposa manipuladora, pequeña. Bien que sabes que no puedo negarle nada a esos ojos exóticos tuyos. Pobre del que se enamore de tí" Hermione lo besó, efusivamente

"Yo creo que la niña tiene razón, Remus, de hecho, Sirius ha mandado varias cartas recordándote la fecha de cumpleaños de Harry y Neville" le dijo Arabella, señalando la resma de sobres que descansaba en la repisa de la chimenea.

"El tío sí que sabe cómo ser sutil" le dijo Hermione, riendo.

"Deberías leerlos no son tan trágicos los finales que te esperan si no vas" le dijo Arabella, sonriendo.

Remus se encaminó a la chimenea, tomando el bulto de sobres, les dijo sin voletarse,

"Espero que recuerdes muy bien qué le gusta a Harry, porqué los que me pediste para Neville está aguardando en el invernadero. Lo traje de mi último viaje" Hermione se puso contenta por la noticia, ahora sólo le quedaba pensar algo para Harry. Remus se retiró, un poco cansado por la cercanía de la luna, Hermione lo miró preocupada.

"Vamos, Hermione, sabes muy bien que es normal verlo así en estos días" Dijo Arabella con tranquilidad.

"Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a verlo en ese estado, nana" le dijo la niña, triste. Arabella la abrazó con ternura y la llevó hasta su recámara para que se cambiara de ropa. Momentos después se trasladaban a una villa mágica muy famosa en aquella región.

**ooOOoo**

Sirius salió a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus atractivas facciones.

"¡Tío!" gritó Hermione al verlo en la puerta tan alto y guapo como siempre.

"¡Sabía que vendrían!" exclamó corriendo a su encuentro.

"Con mil amenazas de muerte, dime¿quién estaría demente para no venir?" le dijo Remus, encantado de ver como Hermione se emocionaba al abrazar a su Tío.

"Tú eres un lunático muy cruel al mantener a mi pequeña preciosa lejos de mí" reclamó Sirius poniendo cara de perrito resentido. James que se había encaminado al recibidor al escuchar el timbre, se apresuró al escuchar el alarido infantil de Hermione.

"¡Princesa mía!" Hermione corrió a su encuentro alegre, emocionadad de verlo de nuevo.

"Ya ves que no sólo nosotros sufrimos con este distanciamiento" le hizo ver Sirius. La cara de felicidad de James fue como un puñetazo directo a la cara de Remus. Sirius siguió sonriendo con malicia.

"Siento una dicha tan grande al verlos de nuevo" dijo James, caminando para abrazar a Remus, Hermione estaba segura en sus brazos. Sirius se unió al abrazo múltiple, que terminó hasta que Hermione ya no aguantó más que la estrujaran los tres hombres.

"Discúlpanos, preciosa, pero la emoción que nos embarga es demasiada para recordar que tú eres como esas flores que tanto te gustan, delicada y bella. Hacía mucho que no miraba a este lunático" le dijo Sirius, tomándola de la mano. Remus y James se volvieron a abrazar, alegres de verse.

"Ven, vamos a buscar a tus primos. Te han estado esperando mucho" Hermione sonrió ante el encuentro con sus primos

Harry fue el primero que la vio. Era tan solo un niño, pero quedó embelezado al verla con su vestido azul aqua a juego con sus zapatos y sus capas de seda. Llevaba una cinta sujeta a la cabeza, a rayas aquas y blancas, sus bucles rebeldes amenazaban con reventarla en cualquier momento.

"¡Mira, Harry, Es Hermione!" Neville corrió hasta donde estaban sus padres. Harry no

quiso quedarse atrás y emprendió la marcha hacia ella.

Hermione al ver a Neville venir hacia ellos soltó la mano de Sirius y corrió hasta sus primos. Neville la abrazó con fuerza.

"Me has hecho mucha falta, Hermy"

"Creo que ya eres grande para poder pronunciar mi nombre" bromeó Hermione.

"A mí me gusta Hermy... ¿Y el tío no vino contigo?" le preguntó, triste.

"Sí, anda saludando a mi abu... Al señor Dumbledore" le explicó, nerviosa. "¡Mira, te traje algo de Las Cumbres!" metió sus manos en su capa de seda, sacó de su bolsillo interno una hermosa flor roja

"Un Copihüe..." murmuró Neville al ver aquella flor tan delicada.

"¿Y para mí no hay obsequio?" dijo Harry, celoso al ver la flor que su prima le había obsequiado a Neville.

"¡Harry!" el niño no supo como contestar ante tan efusiva muestra de cariño "Claro que les traje a ambos un regalo de cumpleaños. No todos los días cumplen nueve años. Este es el tuyo, Harry. Neville el tuyo lo dejé con el tío Sirius"

"Espero que sea un huevo de Dragón, aunque la flor es hermosa" le dijo Neville bromeando.

"No estás tan frío, Neville. Toma, Harry, sé lo que te gusta el Quidditch" le dijo entregándole un paquete largo y algo pesado.

"Gracias" dijo, tomando el paquete sorprendido, estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando James los interrumpió.

"Yo guardaré el regalo, Harry. Ustedes vayan a jugar" les dijo James. Harry le dio el paquete a regañadientes, se moría por ver qué le había regalado Hermione.

"Ya oyeron al tío James, quiero conocer a sus amigos" les dijo, animándolos.

Neville y Harry llevaron a su prima a las orillas de un pequeño estanque, en una de las esquinas del jardín encantado de Sirius. Un pequeño grupo de niños aguardaban sentados bajo la sombra de un viejo roble.

"El jardín sigue muy bello" expresó Hermione, comiéndose cada rincón del jardín con la mirada. No se había percatado que era el centro de todas las miradas infantiles. Sobre todo las pertenecientes a una niña, pelirroja y pecosa.

"Sabes que papá lo hizo y lo sigue manteniendo para tí, su adorada preciosa" dijo Neville riendo.

"Hermione, ellos son Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley" dijo Harry, indicando a cada uno al decir sus nombres.

"Y yo soy el padre de todos" dijo un Señor de cabellos de fuego, idénticos, a los de sus hijos. "Escuché que el gran Remus Lupin había llegado, acompañado de su hermosa hija. Esa eres tú"

"Mi nombre es Hermione, Señor Weasley" Hermione hizo un pequeña reverencia que maravilló al viejo Patriarca Weasley.

"Arthur, dime Arthur, pequeña" le dijo con ternura "¿Y tú padre dónde se ha metido?"

"Esta por allá, con los Tíos James y Sirius" contestó, amablemente hermione.

"Jueguen, jueguen y olvídense de este viejo loco. Niños, cuiden a Ginny"

Hermione observó el beso que le daba a la pequeña pelirroja. Sus hermanos asintieron con firmeza ante la orden de su padre. Hermione descubrió que Ginny la miraba con la cínica altanería que aún siendo chiquilla, revelaba desde ya su carácter. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, vio que Ginny era como una pequeña emperatriz despótica y tirana, que obligaba a sus hermanos y a sus primos a cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos. Remus ya le había hablado de la Familia Weasley, Arthur, había quedado viudo muy joven, y por ser Ginny su única hija, y parecerse demasiado a aquella dulce criatura, muerta poco después de dar a luz a la pequeña; la había consentido y malcriado hasta el exceso.

"Hermione, no te acerques demasiado al estanque. Podrías caer y hacerte daño" le advirtió, Harry al verla inclinarse sobre la orillas del remanso. Ginny la miró con odio al mirar la actitud protectora de Harry y Neville. Detestaba no ser el centro de atenciones.

"Es que el agua luce tan cristalina, apuesto y gano que esta fría" respondió Hermione introduciendo una de sus manos en el agua. "Viste, Harry. Te lo dije el agua es perfecta para el verano" exclamó poniéndose en pie.

Ginny la contempló de pies a cabeza, admiró su vestido, de falda amplia y traslúcida, que se estrechaba en su cintura como las campanillas salvajes al tallo. Sus finísimas capas se ataban a su cuello con un delgado cordón de terciopelo. Sus cabellos rebeldes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus labios carnosos que ya dejaban ver cierta sensualidad femenina; pero fueron sus ojos los que le hicieron ver que al lado de ella jamás sobresaldría. La envidió desde entonces.

"Sabes muy bien que es a raíz del hechizo del tío Sirius, tramposa" le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

"No soy tramposa, sólo más lista que tú" replicó Hermione, guiñando uno de sus hermosos ojos.

"Eso es cierto" le advirtió Neville.

"¿De qué Hablas si tú no eres más listo que yo?" le dijo Harry, molesto.

"Ustedes dos no cambian. Siempre peleando y compitiendo por todo" les dijo Hermione.

"Eso mismo pensamos nosotros" dijo el muchacho que se llamaba Fred.

"Es que Harry nunca ha podido aceptar que Neville es mayor por unas horas" dijo Hermione riendo

"Casi un día completo, Hermione" dijo Neville, orgulloso

"¡No es gran diferencia!" protestó Harry

"Aún así, le debes respeto atus mayores, pequeño Harry" le dijo George Weasley. Ron, su hermano, se reía de ver la cara de su amigo.

"Tú siempre estás de su lado" le dijo a Hermione, enfurruñado.

"Y tú sabes bien que eso no es cierto, yo los prefiero a los dos" le dijo con sinceridad. Harry sonrió ampliamente y Neville volteó los ojos al ver su expresión boba de su hermano.

"Vámonos" ordenó la pequeña arpía, celosa. Sus hermanos la obedecieron sin refutar. Neville y Harry no se movieron del lado de su prima. Ni siquiera habían escuchado su mandato.

"Harry, Neville, es que acaso no escuharon que quiero irme de este lugar" les gritó autoritaria. Hermione la miró extrañada de su actitud.

"Vamos, Hermione" contestó Harry, Hermione lo miró enojada.

"Acompáñala si quieres, yo iré a buscar a papá" dijo Hermione

"Yo te acompaño, Hermy" le dijo Neville "Así Me enseñas mi regalo"

"Esta bien, vamos, estoy segura que te va a gustar" le respondió Hermione, alegre con él.

"Yo voy con ustedes, luego nos vemos chicos" dijo Harry a los Weasley

"Pero yo quiero que vengan conmigo" les dijo Ginny, encaprichada

"Es el cumpleaños de mis primos, pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran" le recordó Hermione.

Ginny, enojada, se acercó a Hermione y le advirtió que ella era la que mandaba allí, y que no permitía que otra mujer entrara en su pequeño grupo de amigos. Hermione, que era muy madura para su edad, pensó en lo ridícula que se miraba aquella niña engreída pretendiendo ser una mujer mayor. Harry, por su parte, se disgustó con su amiguita y le recordó que Hermione era su prima y que por lo tanto tenía más derecho que ella de estar en esa casa. Hermione la miró burlona, superior a aquella chiquilla. Ginny se enfureció más. En un intento de desquitarse, la empujó al estanque. Hermione cayó, y sus ligeras capas y vestido se tornaron pesadas, impidiendo que flotara. Fue Harry que evitó que se ahogara, al arrojarse al lago y llevarla hasta la orilla. Neville se apresuró a ayudarlos a salir. Harry dejó a su prima en las manos con Neville

"¡Cómo pudiste empujar a Hermione al lago!" le gritó Harry, empujando a Ginny con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo.

"Discúlpate ahora mismo con Ginny, Harry" le ordenó el Señor Weasley, furioso al ver a su hija llena de lodo en el suelo.

"Mi hijo no ha hecho nada de lo que tenga que disculparse, Arthur" Harry se alegró de sentir la mano de su padre sobre sus hombros, era un alivio no tener que enfrentar al Señor Weasley solo.

"Fue Ginny la que empezó todo, papá" dijo Ron, temeroso de decir la verdad "Quería obligar a Harry y a Ron a que dejaran a su prima sola, y al no conseguirlo la empujó al agua" Arthur calló, avergonzado

"Sí, Tío James, Harry sólo defendía a Hermione"

"No te preocupes, Neville, conozco de sobra la nobleza de mi hijo. Arthur, creo que será mejor que te vayas" le dijo, firme, con ira contenida en sus ojos.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Harry, yo no sabía" dijo el Señor Weasley, totalmente desmoralizado por la actitud de su pequeña.

Remus que había sido testigo de la maldad de la hija de su amigo, se apresuró a su lado, la levantó en sus brazos, Sirius apareció unas capas gruesas con las que envolvió a la pequeña.

Antes de irse, Arthur Weasley, quiso disculparse con él, alegando que era normal que entre chiquillos se pelearan. Remus lo miró con fiereza, haciendo retroceder al pobre Señor Weasley.

"Tu hija es una malcriada, prepotente. Si no haces que se comporte harás de ella una criminal." Le reclamó Sirius, que no pudo quedarse callado. "Es mejor que te lleves a tus hijos, Weasley. La fiesta ha terminado" le dijo Sirius, dejando a Arthur parado, frente a la puerta.

"Ya escucharon, señores, la fiesta ha concluído. Les agradecemos su presencia y atenciones para con mis hijos" anunció James. Se acercó, un poco más calmado, a Arthur para decirle "Arthur, sabes que eres un gran amigo, pero estás cometiendo un grave error al dejar que tus hijos hagan los que les plazca, puede ser terrible en el futuro"

"Te entiendo, James. No tengo cara ni palabras para disculparme. Dile a Remus que lo siento mucho" le dijo, marchándose cabizbajo detrás de sus hijos.

James entró a la casa hasta que el último de los invitados se hubo marchado.

Remus se enfureció más al ver que a raíz del chapuzón en el estanque, Hermione, había desarrollado fiebre muy alta. La salud de la pequeña se quebrantó mucho. El lobo esperó a que mejorara su condición para poder trasladar a su hija a Las Cumbres. James y Sirius trataron de hacerlo desistir, pero les fue imposible sacar a Remus de su decisión. Harry y Neville miraban consternados el pequeño cuerpo de su prima.

"Tengo el presentimiento que no la veremos en mucho tiempo, Harry" murmuró Neville, admirando la pequeña planta exótica que su prima le había dado

"Yo también tengo ese mismo miedo" respondió Harry, cogiendo una de las manos de Hermione. Su corazón presentí a que aquel lamentable incidente crearía una fisura en la relación de ellos tres, muy difícil de reparar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Al cumplir doce años Remus decidió enviar a Hermione a Dumstrang. Pretendía que su hija conociera a fondo las Artes Oscuras. Su importancia, en ambos mundos, hacía necesario que aprendiera a controlar aquello a lo que se enfrentaría. Por otro lado, tendría la oportunidad de experimentar otro tipo de sociedad mágica.

"Pero, papá, ¿Creí que querrías que asistiera a tu escuela?" le dijo Hermione, contrariada.

"Deseo que tu educación sea integral, La magia no sólo es aprender hechizos y conjuros. Quiero que seas capaz, también, de desenvolverte en cualquier entorno y que no te prives de conocer la magia en toda su extensión, aún en las prohibidas. Dumstrang te dará esa oportunidad. Aún así quiero que comprendas que la magia negra puede convertirse en algo muy perligroso, pero confío en tu buen juicio." Explicó Remus. Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, su padre, tan recto, le estaba diciendo que quería exponerla a las Artes Oscuras, a ella, su única hija.

"¿Qué contestas princesa, aceptas el reto de andar por un camino de carbón, y a la vez, ser capaz de mantener tus túnicas blancas?" Hermione supo entonces que todo estaba decidido. Asistiría a Dumstrang, el único colegio que, de hecho, enseñaba a utilizar la magia negra.

"Sí, papá"

"Dependiendo de tu desenvolvimiento pensaremos en trasladarte a Hogwarts o a Beauxbatons" añadió Remus. "Y para que te alegres más, Draco y su prima Pansy irán contigo a Dumstrang. Lucius pudo convencer a Narcissa de dejar ir a su pequeño"

"Es grandioso, papá. Pansy, Draco y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Y ahora estudiaremos juntos. Debo leer todo lo que pueda sobre Dumstrang, seguro Draco sabe mucho más" Remus se alegró de ver su buena disposición. Después de todo, sus constantes viajes la habían acostumbrado a ambientarse a cualquier entorno. Ahora lo difícil sería darle la noticia a Sirius y a James, a quienes no miraba desde aquella accidentada fiesta infantil.

Y no se había equivocado. Cuando les contó su resolución a sus dos amigos, fue como si hubiese abierto las puertas del mismo infierno.

"¡Moony, te has vuelto un verdadero lunático!, ¿O es qué la fama te ha trastornado por completo?, ¿Cómo pretendes enviar a Hermione a Dumstrang?, Esa escuela esta dirigida por Igor Karkaroff, un mortífago declarado" vociferaba Sirius pateando todo a su paso.

Harry y Neville los espiaban desde las gradas. El ruido y las voces alteradas los habían atraído hasta la sala.

"Dumstrang… ¿Dónde queda?" preguntó Harry con miedo

"No tengo idea, Harry, pero parece que es un lugar terrible" le respondió, callando para poder seguir escuchando.

"Sirius, cálmate, por favor. Y Remus, explícate" intervino James mirando con severidad al licántropo.

"Únicamente quiero que entiendan que lo hago para cumplir mi juramento de brindarle a Hermione lo mejor de ambos mundos. Déjame hablar, Sirius. Ya gritaste lo suficiente –le dijo levantando su mano en señal de espera- Sólo quiero que mi hija conozca la magia por entero. Y que se foguee en todos los sistemas de magia"

"¿Comprendes que practicará Las Artes Oscuras?" lo inquirió James con mirada de fuego.

"Sí, y esa es la razón más importante. Hermione necesita saber defenderse de ella, y lo hará mejor si conoce a fondo lo que la está atacando" respondió Remus, nervioso.

"Hogwarts es un magnífico colegio. Albus Dumbledore hace una tarea grandiosa en la dirección. Además, nosotros nos graduamos allí" James intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

"James, siento mucho que no me entiendas" le contestó Remus, cansado de la confrontación

"Nunca comprenderé tu afán por exponerla a algo tan monstruoso como las Artes Oscuras. Tú sabes bien lo que pueden ocasionarle a la gente. Ni tampoco entenderé tu empeño en mantenerla lejos de nosotros. ¿Es qué acaso no quieres que ella este a nuestro lado, la prefieres sola en un ambiente totalmete tenebroso?" Remus observó las caras tristes de sus dos amigos, se sintió el peor mago de la historia al causarles ese terrible dolor. No se atrevió a confesarles que Lucius Malfoy también mandaría a su hijo a Dumstrang, junto a Hermione.

"¿Qué pasa, Moony, por qué no respondes a la pregunta de James?, ¿callas porqué es verdad que no la quieres cerca de nosotros?" lo inquirió Sirius, al ver su silencio.

"Prongs, Padfoot, no es eso. Yo sólo quiero que ella tenga una buena educación, además, pretendo hacerla asistir a Hogwarts en unos años. Dumstrang es temporal" les explicó, tratando de aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

"¿No te entiendo?" le dijo Sirius

"Me propongo mandarla a los tres colegios más importantes de Europa para que conozca todos los métodos de educación, al menos los más distinguidos. –Les comentó- bueno ahora debo irme, Hermione, necesita mi ayuda para empacar. Hasta pronto, compañeros" se despidió muy serio.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" exclamó Sirius cuando Remus se hubo marchado por la chimenea.

"Ni yo tampoco. Siempre tuve la ilusión que, ella y los chicos, irían a la escuela juntos, como nosotros. Y ahora me dice que prefiere que Hermione asista a una escuela llenas de hampones.

"No lo sé, Prongs, no lo sé" murmuró Sirius, cabizbajo

"Eso quiere decir que Hermione seguirá lejos..." comentó Harry en voz baja

"Creo que papá tiene razón, el tío Remus no la quiere cerca de nosotros ni de los Weasley por lo que sucedió en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Lo recuerdas?" dijo Neville mientras seguía a Harry hasta su sala común.

"Si es eso, Hermione debe haberse convertido en una niña insegura y miedosa. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, y menos ahora que sabemos parte de la verdad sobre aquella noche" le respondió Harry, enojado, Tratando de esconder su desilución. Siempre quedaba con una sensación de angustia cada vez que Hermione era mencionada.

"No digas eso. El tío Remus debe tener razones muy poderosas. De hecho, yo siempre me he llevado bien con Hermione" le dijo mostrándole una fotografía en la que salían los tres sentados en la hierba, con el estanque encantado de Sirius a sus espaldas, tenían apenas siete y seis años. "Fue la última vez que pasamos un verano completo juntos. Yo siempre guardé la esperanza de volver a verla y de ir al colegio juntos"

"Son solo recuerdos tontos. Ya olvidemos el tema y mejor pensemos en que mañana a esta hora estaremos en Hogwarts." le dijo Harry, tirándose en el sofá.

"Aunque Ginny me guste, nunca podré perdonarle lo que hizo aquella tarde" Neville volvió a colocar la fotografía sobre la mesita de noche y se unió a Harry en sus maquinaciones.

"¿Entonces tengo el camino libre para conquistarla?" le preguntó, dudoso

"Jamás dejo una competencia a medio hacer" le contestó Neville, firme, valeroso como siempre era. Harry sonrió, con picardía.

**ooOOoo**

Ese año escolar pasó de manera rápida para todos. En Dumstrang, Hermione, se convirtió en una alumna destacada y popular. Su espíritu, bohemio y aventurero, la hacía muy agradable y amigable. Junto a sus dos amigos de la infancia, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy, hacían un pequeño trío, muy unido y animado. Draco era el que siempre se metía en problemas al romper las reglas cada vez que podía. Pansy era su complice en todo, lo seguía y confiaba en él a ojos cerrados.

Por otro lado, la rareza de sus ojos almendrados subyugaba a muchos, especialmente, al chico más popular del colegio, Víktor Krum. Tres años mayor que ella y un astro del Quidditch, deporte muy popular entre los magos. La atracción fue mutua entre ambos, él solía perseguirla a todos lados tan solo para admirarla de lejos. Hermione se hacía la desentendida para no parecer una más de sus frenéticas admiradoras, pero por dentro se moría de celos al ver la forma en que lo asediaban, siempre tomaba una postura de niña estricta y estudiosa para no dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por su parte, Harry y Neville, se adaptaron increíblemente bien a Hogwarts. Ambos pertenecían a Gryffindor, la noble casa de los leones. El primero había sido elegido buscador para el equipo de la casa. Esto causó revuelo entre todos, por ser el más joven de la historia del colegio. A pesar de esto, el ojiverde, siguió siendo un tanto taciturno y tímido.

Neville, en cambio, era más agradable y calavera. No le gustaba mucho el Quidditch, pero lo seguía para apoyar a su hermano. Su afición eran las plantas, lo que lo hizo el mejor en herbología. De hecho, era el mejor alumno de su año, cosa que ayudaba mucho a su hermano y al mejor amigo de él, Ron Weasley.

Durante casi todo el año los tres muchachos pasaron pendientes de todo lo relacionado con el misterio de la piedra del hechicero. Misterio que los llevó a enfrentarse a un laberinto de pruebas, y al final, a Voldemort. Harry pasó unos días en la enfermería recuperándose de su enfrentamiento con su archienemigo. Al despertar, Albus Dumbledore y su padre, le explicaron por qué Voldemort había sido destruido por su toque. Era la protección que su madre, al morir salvándolo, le había dejado: el amor. Neville y Ron lo esperaban afuera con ansiedad, se alegró de verlos sonreír sanos y salvos.

Ese verano, Remus, avisó que la llevaría a Grimauld place para dejarla al cuidado de sus tíos. En parte era una forma para aplacar el enojo de James y Sirius.

"¿Dónde pasarás el verano, Hermione?" le preguntó Draco Malfoy.

"Por lo que dice la última carta de papá, Tendré que ir a Londres, a la casa de mis tíos" le respondió malhumorada

"Parece que no te agrada la idea, mina" le dijo Pansy Parkinson, su mejor amiga en el colegio y prima lejana de Draco.

"No tengo problemas con los tíos, son mis primos a los que no soporto mucho" le respondió Hermione

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le preguntó Draco

"No sé, solíamos llevarnos bien hasta que sucedió algo en una fiesta de cumpleaños de ellos" Draco y Pansy guardaron silencio, esperando que les contara "En realidad, no fueron culpables, pero jamás se me borró de la memoria su manera de comportarse cuando estaban con esa niña que intentó ahogarme en el estanque"

"¿Quién pudo ser capaz de querer hacerte daño, gitana mia?" Hermione levantó la cabeza, emocionada al escuchar la voz de Víktor Krum.

"Y aquí viene el caballero de la negra armadura" bromeó Draco, al verlo acercarse a ellos.

Hermione y Víktor se habían convertido en pareja hacía unos pocos meses, cuando él al fin había encontrado el corage suficiente para acercarse a ella y presentarse formalmente. A partir de ese momento sus encuentros eran más frecuentes, sus conversaciones más intensas y profundas, y sus corazones más desesperados. Después de varias semanas de cortejo y de crear suspenso entre los estudiantes, Víktor tuvo la valentía necesaria, ahora, para pedirle que fuese su novia. Obviamente y para bienestar del muchacho, Hermione accedió gustosa.

"No seas grosero, Draco" le dijo Pansy, pegándole en broma. "¿Y tú, Hermione, dinos quién fue esa niña?"

"Ginny Weasley" les dijo. Víktor se sentó a su lado.

"¿Weasley?, mi padre suele mencionar ese nombre, claro, entre improperios y maldiciones. Dice que son la verguenza del mundo mágico" les explicó Draco.

"¿Por qué dice eso tu padre, Draco?" le preguntó Víktor

"Parece que el Señor no es muy brillante en los negocios y ha criados a sus hijos como truanes. En verdad no sé por qué se odian tanto las dos familias" les aclaró el rubio.

"Deben ser verdaderos delincuentes si esa niñita fue capaz de lanzarte al agua, ¿por qué eso fue lo hizo, verdad?" opinó Pansy

"Yo no los conozco muy bien, pero sí sé que tu padre los detesta, Draco. Yo la verdad siento aversión por esa niña" dijo Hermione, recostándose sobre el pecho de Víktor.

"Pues espero que no la pases tan mal en Londres, mi gitana" le dijo Víktor

"Sí, y de todos modos, Draco y yo vivimos allí. Te visitaremos y vendrás con nosotros" le dijo Pansy.

"Pansy tiene razón. Será divertido, Hermione" la animó Draco.

"Ya ves no estarás sola y yo me comunicaré contigo todo el tiempo, hasta puedo ir a verte algún día. Mi familia tiene una casa en Londres" Hermione se alegró al escucharlos. Tal vez no sería tan malo.

**ooOOoo**

"¿Crees que Ginny y Ron se molesten porqué no pasaremos el verano en La Madriguera?" le preguntó Neville.

"No tienen por qué hacerlo" respondió Harry mirando por la ventana "¡Mira! Parece que ya llegaron" exclamó, observando como un auto negro se estacionaba frente a la vieja mansión. Una hermosa jovencita de brillantes cabellos ondulados, tez acaramelada y no muy alta, descendió primero. iba seguida de un hombre joven, elegante y bien parecido. Eran Hermione y Remus Lupin.

"No tiene mal lejos" observó Neville

"Tú y tus hormonas" bromeó Harry

"¿Qué quieres que haga estoy a punto de cumplir doce años?"

"Cuidado gran hombre. Y yo que juraba que a tí te gustaban las pelirrojas" continuó Harry, pero Neville callaba y observaba a Hermione. La niña sintiendo su mirada elevó la vista hacia la ventana, sus brillantes ojos se encontraron con la mirada azul profunda de Neville Longbottom, una mueca se dibujó en sus labios. Neville retrocedió sorprendido.

"¿Qué te pasa?" lo interrogó Harry al verlo palidecer

"Ella pudo verme. Me miró directamente a los ojos"

"Estás loco. Eso significaría que ella traspasó las barreras que protegen a la mansión" le dijo Harry, divertido "Ven, mejor bajemos. Papá y Sirius se enojarán si no les damos la bienvenida" Neville lo siguió despacio. El estaba seguro que Hermione lo había mirado desde afuera.

En la sala se encontraron con Hermione, sentada en las piernas de James y a Sirius diciéndole lo hermosa que se había puesto en aquellos años.

"¡Vaya!, Hasta que se dignaron en bajar a saludar, caballeros" les dijo James al verlos llegar.

"Lo siento es que Neville se llevó un sobresalto" se disculpó Harry, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

"No tiene importancia. ¿No están contentos de ver a la otra parte de nuestra familia? No los mirábamos desde hacía años" les comentó Sirius sin perder la sonrisa. Hermione lo encontraba muy gracioso y Remus movía la cabeza de un lado para otro, divertido.

"Sí, es un placer volver a verlos" respondió Neville mirándola con curiosidad. Hermione sonrió al adivinar lo que Neville estaba pensando.

"A mí también me alegra verlos de nuevo" expresó Harry, rompiendo con sus palabras la conexión entre Neville y Hermione. La joven lo miró por unos segundos, muy largos para Harry y, luego se volteó sin decir nada hacia su padre.

"Papá, ¿cuándo estarás de regreso?" le preguntó desanimada.

"¿Ya te quieres ir, princesa; pero su acabas de llegar?" intervino Sirius

"No es eso, tío. Lo que sucede es que creí que pasaría todo el verano junto a mi papá, como pasé mucho tiempo lejos" explicó la jovencita

"Yo también quería pasar el verano contigo, mi amor; pero surgió un inconveniente con una investigación. Ya verás que pasarás unos días fabulosos al lado de tus tíos y primos" le dijo agachándose frente a ella.

"Sí, preciosa. No será tan malo, Harry y Neville, se quedarán en casa todo el verano. Podrás conocer la casa de los Weasley, la Madriguera. Haremos días de campo, en fin, ¡será genial!" Hermione miraba a su padre asustada. Los Weasley no eran sus personajes favoritos. Remus quiso decirles que siempre no la dejaba con ellos, pero no podía hacerles eso a sus amigos. Tendría que acelerar su investigación para venir por ella antes de lo previsto.

"Si no te sientes bien, copihue, únicamente tienes que mandar una lechuza y yo, o Arabella, vendremos por ti. No me importa que esté en la punta del Monte Everest, yo vendré corriendo" le aseguró el licano. Hermione se lanzó en sus brazos.

"¿Lo prometes, papá?"

"Lo prometo" respondió Remus, levantando su mano derecha.

"Eso no será necesario, Moony. Nada pasará que pueda hacer que Hermione quiera abandonarnos. Eso pasa porque nunca has querido que Hermione pase tiempo con nosotros" le dijo James, muy serio.

"Mientras nosotros estemos al mando de esta casa, nada sucederá" Aseguró Sirius mirando fijamente a Harry y a Neville.

"Tienen razón, además, mis mejores amigos en el colegio viven en Londres" Dijo Hermione, más animada. "¿Puedo visitarlos, papi?"

"Sí, mi copihue mágico. Pero debes obedecer a los tíos en todo, y trata de llevarte bien con tus primos y sus amigos" la niña asintió, vivazmente. Remus se despidió de ella, en seguida.

Hermione quedó parada frente a la chimenea esperando verlo regresar por ella, Pero pronto comprendió que no volvería. Le daba miedo pensar que todo estaba cambiando. Sus despreocupadas vidas sin magia se estaban mezclando con ésta de manera acelerada, Y No le gustaba el cambio.

"¿Sigues esperando a que regrese Moony, Princesa?" Sirius la contemplaba desde la entrada. "No me gusta ver tus ojos de oro tristes, pequeña. Porque no vas a tu cuarto un rato para que te acostumbres. Busca a tus primos"

"Extraño a papá –dijo sin pensarlo. Sirius corrió a abrazarla- es mucho el tiempo que hemos estado separados. Nunca había sucedido"

"Remus prometió venir antes para llevarte con él a Las Cumbres –La Consoló el mago- tienes que intentar pasarla bien con nosotros. También somos tu familia, pequeña" Hermione le sonrió avergonzada por su actitud. Sirius besó su frente con cariño. La jovencita se fue en busca de su cuarto y, de sus primos, más reconfortada.

Subió las escaleras, siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Se paró frente a la puerta, escuchó voces en el interior. Oyó mencionar el nombre de Ron y una risita femenina la alertó de la presencia de los Weasley. Dio media vuelta, avanzó hacia la izquierda, subió una escalera pequeña, dobló a la izquierda y caminó hasta llegar al final. Abrió la puerta grabada con su nombre y unos copihues, como en Las Cumbres. Al entrar se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado. Las cortinas azules estaban corridas, dejando entrar la luz del sol en abundancia a través de los grandes ventanales. Recorrió su pequeña salita, admirando los hermosos jarrones de bronce rebosantes de enormes rosas blancas.

"Recordaron que no me gustan las rosas rojas" dijo inhalando el sutil perfume de las flores.

Siguió avanzando hasta cruzar la puerta que llevaba a su recámara. Su cama infantil había sido cambiada por una enorme de doseles altos y telas transparentes. Acarició sus colchas de un blanco tan inmaculado como la joven que dormiría en ellas. Y su pequeño tocador ya contenía todas sus pertenencias, al igual que su amplio armario.

"Es hermoso" exclamó, suspirando. Se sintió mal por tratar de huir de ese lugar, cuando sus tíos habían arreglado sus habitaciones en forma tan primorosa. Y, además, muy lejos de sus primos. Cuando regresó a la sala se percató de la chimenea que la entibiaba, sonrió con malicia.

"Papá dijo que podía visitar a mis amigos" dijo tomando un puñado de polvos Flu, lanzándolos a la chimenea dijo "¡Mansión Malfoy!"

En la habitación dónde estaban reunidos sus primos, Neville, se sorprendió al observar el esquema de conexión de la red Flu de la mansión activarse. "Parece que Hermione ha activado su red" opinó, señalando el punto verde que brillaba en el esquema.

"Tal vez regresó a Las Cumbres" dijo Harry, angustiado

"No, sabes bien que solo el tío Remus tenía permiso para viajar internacionalmente por ella, O al menos eso creo" respondió, rascándose la barbilla.

"Hermione no necesita ese permiso. La profesión del tío se la conceden automáticamente. Por lo que sabemos, ella podría estar en Bulgaria en estos instantes" replicó Harry, ansioso

"¿No sabía que Hermione estuviera aquí?" Dijo Ginny, con su aire de niña caprichosa.

"Llegó esta tarde. Pasará la mayor parte del verano con nosotros" le respondió Harry, distraído y enojado por su interrupción "¿Dónde crees que esté?, ¿Crees que se haya atrevido a invitar a alguien tan pronto?" terminó diciendo muy molesto

"No sé, Harry; pero dónde sea que haya ido, no podemos seguirla o averiguarlo. Es una conexión privada, como la nuestra, sólo con invitación puedes venir, o te reconoce con la voz. Si es así mi prima debe tener amigos muy poderosos" opinó Neville, alejándose de la chimenea. Se sentó al lado de Harry.

"Ya me dieron ganas de volver a ver a tu famosa prima. Tus padres la adoran con locura. Es la hija de Remus Lupin, ¿verdad? El gran investigador" dijo Ron, excitado. Harry frunció el ceño, enojado.

"Para mí es una malcriada. Salir sin avisar y sin saludar a las vistas" expresó Ginny, celosa de la atención que aquella niña suscitaba sin estar presente.

"Hermione, mi sobrina –recalcó James, severo- Puede hacer y deshacer en _su_ casa. Y con respecto a las visitas, nadie sabía que ustedes vendrían –continuó mirando con enojo a sus hijos- Es mejor que se vayan a casa. Y avisen la próxima vez que decidan visitar _nuestra _casa" los Weasley se marcharon temerosos de la actitud hostil del padre de Harry.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, papá?" protestó Harry cuando quedaron los tres solos.

"Sirius me comentó que había mandado a Hermione a buscarlos para que se empezaran a llevar, pero imagino que la presencia de esa niña malcriada la ahuyentó, y la obligó a visitar a sus amigos. ¡Ah! Y los Weasley tienen las invitaciones restringidas, por no decir prohibidas" Salió dando un portazo.

"¡Que oportuno! Justo cuando Ginny hablaba mal de ella" dijo Harry a Neville.

"El tío James tiene razón. Ginny debe aprender a respetar a Hermione. Esta es su casa." Contestó Neville dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" le gritó Harry

"A dormir un rato. Avísame cuando regrese Hermione" le respondió cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Harry quedó enfurruñado en la sala común.

Hermione no regresó hasta muy entrada la noche. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, elegante y clásica como un cisne, la acompañaba.

"Narcissa…" exclamó Sirius al ver llegar a su prima. Más sorprendido aún con la actitud maternal que parecía tener hacia su sobrina.

"Primo, vengo a entregarte sana y salva a esta hermosa señorita –le dijo con dulzura. Sirius creyó estar viendo un espejismo-. Espero que me la prestes otro día. Me encantaría llevarla de tiendas"

"Claro…no sabía que fueras tan amiga de los Malfoy, Hermione" contestó Sirius, sorprendido.

"Draco es uno de mis mejores amigos desde la infancia y ahora en el colegio. El Señor Lucius es amigo de papá." respondió la niña, alegre.

"Remus y mi Lucius comparten el amor por la investigación, así como, por la belleza" intervino Narcissa, altiva, como sólo ella podía serlo. La bella mujer se agachó para besar a Hermione en la mejilla, se despidió de su primo con fría cortesía. Hermione la miró irse, admirada de su porte.

"Es una sorpresa que Draco vaya a Dumstrang. Nunca creí capaz a Narcissa de separarse de su único hijo" opinó Sirius, rascando su incipiente barba

"Fue idea de papá y del Señor Lucius. Pansy, la prima de Draco, también va con nosotros. Somos muy buenos amigos" le comentó Hermione. Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar sobre su amistad con el hijo de su prima.

"Me alegra que tengas buenos amigos, preciosa –Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja- ahora ve a dormir. Ya es muy tarde" la niña le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió hecha una gacela hacia su habitación. Sirius quedó encantado de verla actuar más espontánea y a la vez preocupado por descubrir la cercanía de Remus con los Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomaban el desayuno, Harry y Neville, pidieron permiso para poder visitar La Madriguera. James les respondió con un rotundo no, pero Hermione intercedió por ellos.

"Si es por mí no te preocupes, tío. Ayer te pedí permiso para pasar la tarde con unos amigos del colegio que habitan en Londres" Le recordó, sonriente.

"Ya ves papá. ¡Por favor!" le suplicó Harry. Neville no estaba tan interesado en ir, pero no quería que su hermano fuera el único que viera a Ginny.

"Esta bien, pero les advierto que es la última vez en este verano" contestó James, con el ceño fruncido severamente.

"Si me disculpan. Tengo que irme. Quedé con Pansy en veinte minutos en la fonda de Tom. Espero que tengan un buen día, primos –se levantó, rodeó la mesa para despedirse con un beso de sus dos tíos y, luego, Se marchó con la suavidad que la caracterizaba.

Pansy y Hermione fueron acompañadas por Draco y algunos amigos de la infancia de éste. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, eran alumnos de Hogwarts, de hecho eran compañeros de sus primos, también. Recorrieron El callejón Diagon con la alegría propia de los jóvenes. Hasta se arriesgaron a cruzar la frontera hacia Knockturn Alley.

"Si alguien se entera en dónde andamos, no la contamos" dijo Hermione, retrocediendo con miedo.

"Prometo no decir nada" Pansy sonrió con malicia. Arrastró a Hermione por todos lados, sabiéndose protegida por los muchachos.

"¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿Viste lo que yo vi? Esa bruja tenía el aspecto de un demonio" exclamó Hermione, impresionada por lo que la rodeaba. Habían estado en ese callejón oscuro y mugriento por más de dos horas. Draco fue quien les advirtió que ya era hora de regresar.

"Sí, tienes razón. No me quiero imaginar cómo es este lugar de noche, si de por sí ya parece que la luz del sol no entra en él" opinó Blaise, mirando con sus enormes ojos hacia atrás.

"Volvamos otro día con más tiempo" dijo Theodore. Draco y los demás chicos aceptaron gustosos. Hermione y Pansy se miraron con dudas. Aquel callejón les había puesto los pelos de punta. El grupo se encaminó a la salida para tomar el Bus Noctámbulo. Fue un viaje divertido y bullicioso. No pararon de bromear, ni de recordar cada pasaje chistoso que les había sucedido aquel día.

"Nos vemos pronto, chicos. Fue un placer verlos después de tanto tiempo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto" dijo Hermione al bajar del autobús, cargada con todas sus bolsas. Se quedó parada, agitando la mano hasta que el bus desapareció.

Hermione calló exhausta sobre su cama, inmediatamente, la suavidad de su colcha la rodeó como una nube. Sus tíos le habían dejado una nota, explicándole que habían salido. Estaba sola con sus primos. Deseó al cielo que estuvieran dormidos. No tenía ganas de terminar su magnífico día peleando con aquel par de peleles. Se estaba empezando a dormir cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, las siluetas de sus primos la incomodaron un poco. Las antorchas de su habitación se encendieron, asombrando a los muchachos.

"Hola" titubeó Neville, al verla sentada en medio de su gigantesca cama.

"Pasen. Pensé que estarían dormidos" los invitó a pasar con amabilidad. No quería hostilidades aquella noche.

"Estábamos en la sala, esperándote. ¿A dónde fuiste hoy?, Veo que no perdiste el tiempo" le dijo Neville, señalando el bulto de paquetes en el piso. Hermione aplaudió y las bolsas desaparecieron. Tal y cómo había encendido las antorchas y la chimenea minutos antes.

"Fui a dar un paseo con unos amigos y aproveché a hacer algunas compras" respondió

"¿Amigos del colegio?" inquirió Harry.

"Sí. Tal vez los conozcan si vienen a visitarme" contestó, bostezando.

"Parece que estás cansada. Mejor te dejamos reposar" dijo Harry, aprestándose a salir.

"No, no se preocupen. Estoy de maravilla. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes para conocernos mejor" dijo dejando la cama y acomodándose en un sofá de su salita. Harry se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y, Neville, tomó asiento en el sofá con ella. Harry lo miró enojado. Neville empezó a Hablar.

"Entonces, los Weasley son sus mejores amigos. ¿Todos están en el colegio?" preguntó Hermione, por cortesía.

"No, los dos mayores ya se graduaron y Ginny empezará el otro año. Ron es compañero nuestro; los gemelos van a cuarto, y Percy va a séptimo año. Este último es el más antipático, lo único que le interesa son los méritos y reconocimientos" le explicó Neville.

"No creo que estudiar sea malo" les dijo seria.

"Él lo lleva a los extremos, Hermione. Es un ratón de biblioteca, con su nariz pegada a los libros todo el tiempo" le respondió Harry. Hermione lo miró furiosa.

"¿Sabes?, Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi" le dijo Neville, sin percatarse de las miradas entre Harry y su prima.

"Es obvio, sólo tenía siete años cuando me vieron" le dijo, enfadada con él por culpa de Harry.

"Tampoco es que eres un cisne, Hermione. Neville se refiere a tu actitud. Eres toda una fierecilla" la siguió instigando Harry.

"Y Yo los sigo viendo como los perros falderos de los Weasley, igual que en aquella fiesta" les dijo, molesta. Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, y en su propia habitación. Más Harry que parecía no percatarse de sus horribles cabellos desordenados y sus lentes bobalicones que los hacían ver como un completo inepto.

"No te enojes, Hermione. Harry está bromeando. Por eso no tiene amigos" trató Neville de disipar la tensión entre ellos.

"Tengo los suficientes" le dijo, tajante

"Claro, Ginny y Ron Weasley. Una niña con tendencias asesinas y actitud precoz; y un chico que sólo sabe hablar de Quidditch y comer. ¡Grandioso!" se burló Hermione.

"¡No hables así de ellos, Hermione!" le gritó Harry, amenazándola con su dedo índice. "No te han hecho nada."

"No, esa niña sólo intentó ahogarme cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Ya me imagino que su maldad habrá crecido con los años" Le respondió, empujándolo con fuerza. Un leve temblor se hizo sentir por toda la casa. Neville advirtió que Hermione era la causante. Tomó a Harry del brazo para impedir que siguiera atacándola "¡váyanse de mis habitaciones!... No quiero seguir hablando con Ustedes" Harry salió echando chispas. Hermione iba rumbo a su recámara cuando Neville la detuvo

"No te enojes. Comprende que los Weasley son nuestros amigos" le imploró con la mirada.

"Entre los mediocres no existe el gusto de conocer los placeres que brinda la amistad sincera " le dijo, soltándose con fuerza. Neville quedó parado en medio de aquella salita tan femenina, las palabras de su prima lo habían golpeado un poco. Salió despacio dejándola en su reino de copihues.

El enojo de Hermione no se disipó por completo y, menos cuando a la mañana siguiente se vio obligada a acompañar a sus primos a La Madriguera. Era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar. Al llegar se encontró con la antipatía de Ginny a flor de piel. La pequeña tirana le sonreía frente a su padre y a sus tíos, pero cuando estaban fuera del alcance de éstos, obligaba a sus primos y Ron a dejarla sola. Era obvio que se creía una hembra alfa. Hermione quedaba abandonada y sola en medio del campo. Los únicos amables con ella eran Charlie y Bill. Charlie le relataba los cuentos más fantástico sobre dragones y, Bill, le regalaba objetos extraños y hechizados, según él. A Hermione le encantaba pasar las tardes con aquellos dos bondadosos muchachos que nada tenían que ver con su hermanita. Percy era cortés, pero muy metódico, y aburrido, a veces. Los gemelos casi ni la determinaban, pero nunca le hicieron pasar un mal rato. Y en cuanto al Señor Weasley, sólo podía decir que era muy bueno, pero en ocasiones un poco triste. La muerte de su esposa lo había marcado profundamente.

"¿Y Preciosa, cómo la pasaste hoy?" le preguntó Sirius al llegar a la Mansión Black. Hermione se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Harry y Neville se miraron nerviosos al imaginar que Hermione les diría cómo la habían dejado sola todo el día.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?, están muy nerviosos" Harry y Neville saltaron al escuchar la voz, llena de firmeza, de James Potter. Cuando lo voltearon a ver se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos.

"Tal vez estén cansados por las actividades del día, Tío" dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

"¿Tú crees, princesa?. Tú estás rozagante y parece que el sol no te afecta" respondió James, tomando asiento en el sillón con mucha tranquilidad.

"Es la ventaja de tener una piel de atardecer" terció Sirius, malicioso.

"Gracias, tío. Lo que pasó fue que no compartí con mis primos hoy. Entiendo de sobra que para ellos sus visitas a los Weasley son algo casi sagrado. No quise incomodarlos, y no me arrepiento porqué pasé un día fabuloso. Charlie y Bill son asombrosos, especialmente Bill. Es muy guapo" Harry enrojeció ante el comentario de su prima.

"Pequeña mía, estás muy pequeña para fijarte en muchachos" le dijo Sirius

"¡Tío, Voy a cumplir trece años!"

"Cuidado, pequeña adelantada o me dirás que ya tienes treinta en unos días" bromeó Sirius

"De todos modos, yo les encargué a Harry y a Neville que no se despegaran de tí y no cumplieron" recalcó James Potter

"Papá... nosotros..."

"No te esfuerces en disculparte, Harry" cortó tajante Sirius la frase de su ahijado

"Tío no te enfades con él. Bien dice el dicho que donde manda capitán no manda marinero, aunque sea un capitán ardilla" dijo Hermione. El comentario de Hermione hizo que Sirius riera a carcajadas.

"Ya eso no importa, se ve que tuviste un buen día. Aunque Sirius respingue, debo decir que Charlie y Bill quedaron encantados contigo" opinó James, tratando de aplacar sus ganas de reír

"Creo que son muy interesantes e inteligentes. Nadie se aburre con ellos. Charlie y sus dragones, se conjugan para hacer historias maravillosas. Y Bill, bueno además de su aspecto genial, posee un trabajo entretenido. Ya quisiera yo poder entrar a esas tumbas egipcias y ver todos esos tesoros y sarcofagos" Harry miraba con envidia la luz en los ojos de su prima.

"¡Realmente te impresionó, Hermione!" le dijo Neville, con el ceño fruncido al verla tan interesada en alguien

"Tengo que reconocer que esos dos chicos son muy buenos. Verdaderamente talentosos" comentó Sirius. James lo secundó con un gesto de cabeza.

"Debe ser un tipo asombroso para impresionarte a tí" volvió a opinar Neville. Harry estaba mudo.

"No les voy a negar que pasé un buen día al lado de los chicos Weasley y del Señor Arthur. Él es muy bueno, un tanto triste, pero muy amable"

"La muerte de Molly fue un duro golpe para él. Era su amor desde el colegio. Una pareja sensacional" le dijo James.

"Molly era una gran mujer. Generosa, amable, una criatura espléndida" dijo Sirius.

"¿De qué murió, papá?" preguntó Neville.

"Una extraña enfermedad. No todo lo puede remediar la magia, pequeños" les dijo Sirius al ver sus caras de sorpresa.

"Es una historia muy triste la del Señor Weasley" murmuró Hermione, suspirando.

"sí, pequeña... muy triste" le dijo James.

Los días siguieron pasando con rapidez, Hermione, Cuando no iba a La Madriguera, visitaba a Draco y a Pansy, de vez en cuando, bastante frecuente, se escapaba con rumbo desconocido para todos. Eso sí, siempre regresaba más feliz y radiante que de costumbre.

Una semana antes que terminara el verano, Remus, apareció en la puerta. Hermione corrió a sus brazos. Lo había extrañado tanto. Sus tíos eran muy buena compañía, pero sin su padre, no estaba completa.

"¡Papá, no sabes cómo te he extrañado!"

"Yo también, mi princesa" le dijo, cargándola en brazos como cuando era una chiquilla de tres años.

"¿Iremos a Las Cumbres?, Quiero ver a nana y los elfos" le dijo, con ansiedad en los ojos.

"Sí, en cuanto estés lista nos vamos" le respondió Remus

"Tengo hechas las maletas desde hace unas semanas" le contestó, animada. Remus se sorprendió al ver las maletas esperando detrás de su hija. Era más que evidente que su hija quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Y, además, sus poderes seguían aumentando.

"Entonces, activemos el Portkey y viajemos a Las Cumbres. Despídete de tus tíos, amor" le dijo Remus, sacando una olla de barro de sus capas. Era el Portkey.

"Hermione, me vas hacer mucha falta, especialmente en las noches, cuando me leías tus libros" le dijo James, con lágrimas en los ojos "Eres como una hija para mí"

"Yo también te quiero mucho, tío. Te dejé mi libro favorito en tu escritorio, para que me recuerdes" lo besó en la mejilla por última vez.

"Te cuidas mucho, y me escribes todos los días, pequeña saltamontes" Sirius también estuvo a punto de llorar al verla partir con Remus.

"Yo volveré cuando los chicos hayan regresado al colegio. Empiezo a cansarme de viajar y a sentirme solo en Las Cumbres" dijo Remus antes de partir.

"Ustedes dos están castigados por lo que queda del verano" dijo James, mandándolos a sus habitaciones.

_Hasta el próximo..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. **

**Hola a todos. gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza. A los que están preocupados porqué Hermione esté en Dumstrang, no lo hagan su esencia no cambiará. Y no es una Slytherin por eso. **

**A Blackspirit un especial agradecimiento por su ayuda con lo del plagio. muchas gracias.**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Capítulo 5**

Ese año Remus pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre junto a Sirius y a James. Su vida de pintor Muggle quedó relegada a segundo plano. La apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin los mantuvo en vela a todos. Para la familia fue muy estresante, James investigaba con empeño los ataques misteriosos que estaban amenazando las vida de los estudiantes, sobretodo de sus hijos. Harry era el principal sospechoso de los ataques, debido a su capacidad de hablar la lengua de las serpientes. Mientras Sirius y Remus intentaban no volverse locos junto a él

"Defenderé a mi hijo a toda costa..." se repetía lleno de convicción y enojo al imaginarse el rechazo y las habladurías que su hijo tenía que soportar.

"Creo que Prongs esta quedando loco, Moony" le susurró Sirius a Remus.

"Si te escucha más te vale quedarte como perro para siempre" le dijo mirándolo con picardía. Sirius le gruñó, haciéndose el ofendido.

"¡Maldita sea, quién eres!" maldijo James estrellando sus puños contra el escritorio. Remus y Sirius se asustaron al verlo tan enojado, dejaron sus bromas para otro momento más feliz.

En el colegio los ataques continuaban y todo aquel de sangre mestiza corría un gran peligro. El ministerio desesperado había inculpado a Hagrid, el mitad gigante había sido culpado de abrir la Cámara la primera vez, y por consiguiente, ahora era de nuevo el principal sospechoso. Los jóvenes presenciaron la noche en que los funcionarios lo capturaron para llevarlo a Azkaban. Esa misma noche Dumbledore fue destituido de sus funciones de Director, gracias a las presiones de Lucius Malfoy. El anciano no puso resistencia, con la frente muy en alto les dijo que el siempre estaría cerca siempre que hubiese alguien leal a él en el colegio. El señor Malfoy se desesperó, Albus se encaminó a la puerta, Hagrid se interpuso por unos momentos y dijo en voz alta:

"¡Si alguien quiere descubrir algo, todo lo que debe hacer es seguir a las arañas!" dijo saliendo de su pequeña cabaña "¡Ah, y alguien debe alimentar a Fang!" Lucius Malfoy.

Las declaraciones de Hagrid los llevaron a buscar a Aragog, una enorme araña carnívora con miles de retoños, que heló la sangre de Ron, más cuando después de interrogar al temible animal, les dijo que le era imposible mantener a raya a sus hijos, carne fresca y voluntaria no se desperdiciaba tan fácilmente. La emboscada estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando la bocina y las luces de un carro asustaron a las arañas. Los jóvenes aprovecharon el aturdimiento de éstas para subir al coche, los hambrientos arácnidos se lanzaban contra el auto a cada momento. Ron estaba petrificado, Neville iba atrás, agachado para no ser alcanzado por los animales que habían hecho un hueco en el techo del automotor. Harry conducía rogando alcanzar la salida del bosque pronto.

"¡Uf, al menos sabemos que él no fue quien abrió la Camara!" respiró Harry aliviado, mirando alejarse al viejo auto en dirección del bosque.

"Sabemos algo más" Harry se le quedó viendo intrigado "Aragog dijo que lo que habita en La Cámara es un monstruo que ellos han temido por siglos, ni siquiera se atreven a mencionar su nombre" anunció Neville emocionado

"Me suena a Voldemort" le dijo Ron más compuesto de sus nervios.

"No seas tonto, Ron, dije siglos. Pero, ¿cómo sin que nadie lo viera?" Neville caminaba apresurado hacia el castillo, Harry y Ron hacían su mejor esfuerzo para darle alcance. Fue directamente a la biblioteca, ya fuera por suerte o porqué no le importaba, nadie los vio ni los interceptó en su camino.

"No creo que deberíamos estar aquí. Si alguien llega a vernos nos darán un castigo monumental" Harry calló a Ron percibiendo que Neville estaba a punto de hacer un descubrimiento.

"¿Neville, necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó Harry, desesperándose

"Lo que habita en La Cámara de Los Secretos en un Basilisko" les reveló apuntándolos con su dedo índice "Sí… lee esto Harry"

"Neville, esta es la respuesta. ¡Un Basilisko!" exclamó Harry, triunfante. "Por eso es que he estado escuchando esas extrañas voces por todos lados, yo hablo parsel y esta es la reina de las serpientes, pero cómo pudo pasar desapercibida" le dijo buscando la respuesta en su hermano.

Los ojos zafiros de Neville brillaron con astucia "Muy fácil, tuberías. Por eso escuchabas las voces en todos lados"

"Eso suena muy bien, pero, ¿por qué si aquí dice que su mirada es mortal, nadie ha muerto?"

"Porqué nadie lo ha visto directamente a los ojos. Creevy lo vio a través de su lente, Justin a través del cuerpo fantasmagórico de Nick, y Lavander lo vio através de su espejo mientras se enpolvaba la nariz" le dijo Neville "La pregunta es: ¿dónde se encuentra la entrada a La Cámara?"

Harry se quedó quieto al instante, había recordado algo importante "Hace años una chica fue asesinada en uno de los baños de mujeres. ¿Cuál es el único baño con fantasma incluído?" les dijo, probándolos. Neville esperó a que disfrutara su momento para no arruinarlo.

"Myrtle la llorona..." susurró Ron. Los muchachos salieron directo al salón de maestros. Al llegar se encontraron con la ordenanza que todos los alumnos deberían regresar a sus casas y los maestros deberían reunirse en el salón de maestros.

"Hubo otro ataque" dijo Harry.

"¿Qué hacemos?" le preguntó Ron.

"¡Aquí!" dijo metiéndose en un armario cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Al momento el lugar se llenó de voces y murmullos. Los chicos esperaban ansiosamente escuchar algo que les ayudara en su búsqueda.

"Ha pasado" anunció helando la sala con sus palabras.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" preguntó el profesor Flitwick

"El heredero de Slytherin ha dejado otro mensaje: sus restos se encuentran en la camara de los Secretos" declaró, suspirando

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó Madame Hooch

"Ginny Weasley" Harry y Neville sintieron como Ron se dejaba caer al fondo. Los hermanos se miraron aterrorizados. "Debemos enviar a los estudiantes a casa...este es el fin del colegio"

El salón fue quedando vacío, dejando únicamente al Profesor de Defensa, el atolondrado y narcisista Lockhart. Lo muchachos creyendo en sus fanfarronerías le contaron todo lo que había sucedido. El muy valiente profesor salió corriendo hasta su oficina, los jóvenes lo siguieron, al ver que lo que intentaba era huir y no ayudarlos a entrar a La Cámara, lo obligaron a acompañarlos. El rubio profesor los siguió lleno de miedo, esperando el momento para escapar. Se dirigieron al baño, Harry pronunció unas palabras en parsel e inmediatamente la entrada apareció. Caminaron cierta distancia, debían estar seguramente bajo el lago, Harry les había advertido que a cualquier movimiento cerraran sus ojos de prisa, podría ser el Basilisko, pero aún no habían encontrado rastro de la serpiente. Siguieron caminando hasta que un leve ruido les tensó el alma, harry miró el contorno curvilíneo de algo muy grande frente a ellos, semicerrando sus ojos caminó hacia el frente.

"Es piel. El animal que la mudó debe ser muy grande" dijo Neville, examinando la piel seca y verdosa. Los jóvenes sintieron que su profesor de iba al piso. Ron le ordenó que se pusiera de pie, pero éste lo atacó, derribándolo. El mago tomó la varita de Ron y los amenazó. Los muchachos esperaron a que hiciera algo, sabían que la varita de su amigo estaba quebrada debido a un incidente cerca del sauce boxeador a principios de año.

"_¡Obliviate!_" gritó el profesor, pero en vez de atacar a los muchachos el hechizo se le revirtió y le dio a él. Dejándolo vacío y con mirada perdida.

"Creo que debimos decirle sobre el pequeño accidente de tu varita" bromeó Neville, acercándose a su Profesor. "creo que sufrió daños" Harry y Ron se acercaron a mirarlo, también. "No sería correcto dejarlo aquí solo, algo podría pasarle"

"Intentó matarnos" se quejó Ron

"Tú y yo nos quedaremos con él, Harry debe seguir adelante. Seguro al final de este tunel encontrarás al basilisko" le dijo Neville muy serio.

"Esta bien, iré a buscar a Ginny y la traeré. Si no vuelvo en una hora..."

"Te veo luego, Hermano" Neville y Ron le sonrieron alentadoramente.

Harry tuvo que seguir y terminar solo la aventura. Al final del tunel, volvió a utilizar la lengua de las serpientes para abrir lo que parecía ser una entrada. Se encontró en una Cámara semi iluminada y rodeada de columnas que subían hasta sostener un techo que se elevaba muy alto, creando sombras en todo el lugar. Buscó desesperado a Ginny, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Encontró a la joven a los pies de una enorme estatua de piedra. Corrió hasta ella, angustiado, descubrió que su aspecto no era bueno, estaba muy pálida. Intentaba sacarla cuando un muchacho apareció trás él, era Tom, el mismo que había hablado con él a través del diario. Quiso pedirle ayuda, pero pronto se dio cuenta que al apuesto joven no le interesaba ayudarla. Veía con entusiasmo la palidez de la joven. Harry supo entonces que todo aquello había sido obra del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Tom le confirmó sus sospechas, le relató cómo hacía cincuenta años la había abierto por primera vez. Acusó a Dumbledore de no confiar en él y de no dejarlo en paz, por lo que se vio obligado a mantener un perfil bajo siempre. Le contó cómo el diario había caído en manos de La joven Ginny, y cómo la había poseído para que escribiera todos los mensajes y hacer las cosas que él deseaba. Harry se enfureció al saber que había usado de esa manera a su amiga, pero Tom continuó con sus revelaciones. Le confesó que desde que habían hablado a través del diario, él había sido su objetivo. El joven de los ojos esmeralda se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Tom le explicó que necesitaba conocer al joven que había sido capaz de destruir al mago más poderoso de la historia, a él. Harry, asustado, al saber quién era en verdad aquel apuesto joven, le gritó que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos era Albus Dumbledore. La sonrisa de triunfo se borró de las hermosas facciones de Tom Riddle. Le reclamó con furia su insolencia. Harry intentaba encontrar la forma de amedrentar a Tom, para hallar la forma de salir de allí. Tom iba a decir algo cuando una suave melodía lo paralizó.

El hermoso canto de un fénix se escuchó por toda la cámara, Harry vio agradecido a la hermosa ave escarlata que volaba circularmente sobre ellos. El ave dejó caer a sus pies el viejo sombrero seleccionador. Tom se burló de la enorme ayuda que Dumbledore mandara a su leal estudiante. El mago oscuro, entonces, le propuso que se enfrentara a todo el poder de Slytherin con la ayuda del pájaro y el viejo sombrero de Dumbledore. Harry temió lo peor cuando lo escuchó hablar en Parsel, vio la boca de la estatua de Slytherin convertirse en un enorme agujero dentro del cual algo se deslizaba lentamente. Harry retrocedió, aterrorizado, Riddle había llamado al Basilisco.

Harry se desesperó al ver que Fawkes alzaba el vuelo, abandonándolo, según él. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor, pero los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió. Abrió sus hermosos ojos y vio al Fénix revolotear alrededor de la serpiente. Tom le ordenó que dejara al pájaro y atacara al muchacho. Harry pidió ayuda en silencio y con sus ojos bien cerrados, pronto algo pesado golpeó su cabeza, casi haciendo que se desmayara. Era una hermosa espada plateada con rubíes incrustados en su empuñadura. Con mucho arrojo el joven se enfrentó a la serpiente, venciéndola, después de mucho esquivarlo, sin poder evitar que uno de sus venenosos colmillos se le clavara en su piel. Harry cayó al suelo sintiendo el mortífero poder del veneno correr por sus venas, con visión borrosa podía ver a Tom mirándolo satisfecho, casi a punto de caer en la total oscuridad algo lo trajo de regreso. Las lágrimas del Fénix habían curado su herida totalmente, el joven Voldemort quiso ahuyentar al ave, pero ya era muy tarde ésta ya había cumplido y alzó el vuelo antes que él pudiera hacer algo. Harry observó que el muchacho iba a matarlo, otra cosa inesperada volvió a pasar, el diario de Tom había caído a sus pies. Los dos contrincantes se vieron por unos minutos, Harry fue más rápido clavando el colmillo del basilisco en sus páginas. El recuerdo de Tom desapareció entre gritos y amenazas. Harry fue por Ginny, y juntos salieron de la Cámara en busca de Neville y Ron. Todos salieron volando del túnel agarrados de la cola de Fawkes y fueron a dar frente a la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall. Allí fueron recibidos por la profesora y el Señor Weasley, quien arropó a su hija entre sus brazos. Harry y Neville fueron conducidos hasta la oficina del Profesor, en la entrada vio a su padre. James corrió al encuentro del muchacho, Neville buscó los brazos de Sirius que lo miraba en forma orgulloso y con cierta complicidad que le indicaba que más tarde tendría que contarle todo. Remus también estaba allí alegre de verlos sanos y salvos. Y así fue como esa mañana Harry contó todo al Director, se enfrentó de nuevo a los ojos fríos de Lucius Malfoy y terminó liberando al pequeño Elfo que lo había querido ayudar tanto. Harry creyó ver que el mago le enviaba un guiño secreto al elfo que lo recibía como una orden.

"Ya me estoy imaginando cosas…" dijo Harry, volteando a ver al mago, se paralizó al ver que ahora Lucius Malfoy caminaba junto a Remus Lupin que lo abrazaba como quien consuela a un amigo cuando se ha alejado de algo que quiere.

**O**** OO ****O**

Por su parte, Hermione vivía totalmente ajena a todos los problemas de sus primos. En Dumstrang la fama de Harry Potter se limitaba a los libros. Ella y sus amigos disfrutaban de las actividades externas e internas que ofrecía el colegio. Los lazos de amistad eran como el cálido aliento que los abrazaba en medio del gélido e imponente paisaje. Otro de sus alicientes era su relación con Víctor Krum. Ser la novia del chico más popular del colegio la hacía intocable y respetable entre la población estudiantil. Le parecía que caminaba en las nubes cuando se paseaba, colgada del brazo de Víctor, por todo el colegio.

"Te doy una estrella por cada uno de tus pensamiento" dijo Víktor sonriendo

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa le besara el rostro "No quiero que venga el verano" dijo sin abrir los ojos

"Pués es muy tarde, pequeña gitana, porque el verano ya llegó. ¿Acaso no ves las pequeñas florecillas que tratan de surgir de la nieve para recibir el beso del sol?"

"¿Desde cuándo eres un poeta?" le dijo volteándose de prisa

"¿Nunca te he contado de la profecía que una gran vidente hizo cuando yo vine al mundo?" le dijo bromeando, Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones, esperando ansiosa "Ella auguró que mi boca estaría sellada hasta que llegase una pequeña con ojos de hechicera y alma de gitana, por ella diría los frases más románticas del mundo"

"¿Y quién es esa gitana que posee las llaves de tu corazón?" le preguntó Hermione, con mirada traviesa. Víktor, prentendió pensar muy bien su respuesta.

"¡Víktor Krum!" lo reprendió Hermione, avalanzándose sobre él. Víktor estalló en risas

Al recibir el abrazo apretado de la joven

"¡Basta, Hermione!" le suplicó el joven "No puedo respirar, gitana"

"Eso es para que te quede claro que ninguna otra gitana te ama tanto como yo" le aseguró Hermione. Víktor apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

"Sabes muy bien que no hay nadie más en mi vida. Tú eres la niña que trajo vida a mis días. La luz que necesitaba entre tanta oscuridad. La razón de vivir de este pobre peón" le confesó Víktor, Hermione lo miraba embelesada con sus codos apoyados sobre su pecho y sus pies cruzados en el aire. "Yo te amo como el más devoto de los amantes"

"Víktor..." le dijo sonrojándose de los pies a la cabeza.

"Ya sé que a veces te abruma la fuerza de este sentimiento que siento por tí, y tal vez, te incomoda por creer que al ser mayor de edad te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, que no estás lista para hacer; pero, aquí en este nuestro lugar preferido, tendidos en la hierba a causa de tu explosión" Hermione rió al acordarse cómo se había lanzado sobre él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo "Yo te prometo que te amaré lentamente y con la inocencia que tú has traido a mí, hasta el día que te conviertas en la mujer que tienes que ser"

"No tienes que prometer nada, ya lo has hecho todo este tiempo, aunque digas lo que digas, tú, Víktor Krum, eres más inocente que yo. No me mires así, sé muy bien que esa oscuridad que llevas en los ojos, es simplemente una cortina para no dejar ver al niño ingenuo que eres en verdad" Víktor la miró con sorpresa, con miedo que sus ojos lo traicionaran y dejaran al descubierto su alma.

"No te incomodes con mis palabras"

"Es sólo que me da miedo quedarme expuesto ante tí" le respondió, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Hermione extrañó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura "Tengo miedo, Hermione"

"Yo jamás te haría daño, Víktor, tú eres mi gran amor" le dijo besándolo en los labios.

"¡Ustedes dos no hacen otra cosa que hacerse mimos!" la voz de Draco los sacó de su mundo de ensueño. "Es indecoroso su comportamiento, jovencitos"

"Deja de ser tan molesto, Drago" dijo Hermione, entre risitas.

"Molesto, yo diría que es una estaca en..." Hermione calló su frase grosera con suave beso.

"Lo dicho, son un par de osos mimosos" Volvió a decir Draco, sentándose en el suelo con ellos "Bueno, ya dejen las caricias para otro momento. Tenemos algo importante que discutir"

"¿Qué tramas, Malfoy?" le preguntó Víktor, intrigado, sentándose con Hermione

"Nada, es que me dio envidia verlos tan acaramelados que decidí acercarme para no sentirme tan solito" les dijo, fingiendo llorar.

"Mi pobre dragón de los ojos argentados, no estés triste. Sabes muy bien que yo siempre estaré a tu lado" le dijo Hermione, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Payaso" murmuró Víktor al ver la gran sonrisa de Draco al recibir el abrazo de Hermione.

"Tú no me entiendes porqué Hermione está contigo" dijo, haciendo pucheros.

"Sé más comprensible, Víktor, Draco extraña a Pansy. Ella es la única que lo puede mantener a raya para que no haga maldades" dijo Hermione, sobando los cabellos dorados de Draco.

"¡Um!, ustedes no me comprenden"

"Ya deja de molestar, Malfoy, y suelta a mi novia" le dijo Víktor, jalando a Hermione hacia él. Draco se enfurruñó y por molestarlo se pegó al otro costado de Hermione apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "Eres un odioso, Draco" A Hermione le causó mucha gracia la actitud de Draco, siempre se portaba igual cuando Pansy no estaba cerca.

"No le hagas caso, buscador, él sólo quiere hacerte enojar" le dijo Hermione, besando sus mejillas. Draco la abrazó con fuerza. Y Víktor suspiró hondo, no tenía más remedio que soportar a Draco los últimos días del año escolar. Bendita la hora en que los padres de Pansy decidieron ir antes por su hija.

Días después, Hermione se encontró con la agradable noticia de que no tendría que ir a visitar a sus tíos. Pasó todas sus vacaciones en Las Cumbres, junto a sus amigos y, por supuesto, junto a Víctor. Fueron unas vacaciones tranquilas y maravillosas. Y Por suerte para Víktor, Pansy pudo ir a Las Cumbres.

Remus, su abuelo, Hagrid y Minerva velaron por ella durante todo el período. Los adultos trataban a toda costa de que la joven, ahora casi de catorce años, no se enterara de los sucesos extraños que sucedían en la sociedad mágica. Desconocía totalmente que el mago más perverso de la historia intentaba regresar y que casi lo había logrado a través de un viejo diario. Menos que Harry ya llevaba dos enfrentamientos con él en la escuela.

A su regreso a Dumstrang nada cambió. Siguió viviendo ajena a todo. No se dio cuenta que Peter Pettigrew había reaparecido después de pasar como una rata los últimos doce años de su vida, para ser precisos, había pasado esos años fingiendo ser una rata, la mascota de Ron.

"¡Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta que esa rata traidora había escapado de Azkaban!" vociferaba James Potter en medio de la sala.

"Tú mismo lo has dicho, recobró la fuerza suficiente para poder cambiar de forma. Sabemos de más que los Dementores perciben únicamente nuestras emociones, pensaron que Peter debió estar perdiendo la razón" opinó Remus

"Pero, ¿Y las visitas que supuestamente el ministerio debía de hacer a Peter?" preguntó Sirius, desesperado

"Eso es lo de menos ahora, lo importante es que Peter está en Hogwarts con Harry" siguió gritando James "¡Mi hijo cerca de esa rata!"

"¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos y no ver que Peter era la mascota de Los Weasley?" se preguntó Remus "Debemos ser muy cautelosos, Dumbledore no sabe que ustedes son animagos, nadie lo sabe" dijo casi sólo para él

"Necesitamos estar en el colegio sin que Peter se de cuenta que ya sabemos su disfraz. ¡Bendito viaje que decidió hacer Arthur a Egipto!" exclamó Sirius, elevando sus brazos al cielo

"Y todo gracias a esa conmemoración que recibió del ministerio" dijo Remus, mirando la foto familiar de los Weasley en Egipto, Peter estaba sobre el hombro de Ron. Sirius había sido el que lo había reconocido.

"Dejen de divagar y pensemos un plan para atrapar a Peter" les dijo James, ofuscado, a cada momento Harry corría peligro. "¡Piensen, piensen!"

"Desde hace mucho Albus me ha pedido que le ayude con las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, nunca he aceptado por motivos que ya sabemos, pero ahora el peligro que corremos es muy alto. Le notificaré que acepto sus propuesta" Dijo Remus, después de cavilar por unos breves momentos

"Me gusta esa idea, Moony. Y mientrasyo puedo montar guardia en los alrededores de Hogwarts para cuidar de los muchachos y ver la forma de acercarme a Peter" Dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de Remus.

"Severus Snape está en el colegio, Padfoot" le advirtió James. Sirius emitió un gruñido nada amistoso

"No puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, Sirius, lo que está en juego es muy importante para todos" Sirius se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado de sólo pensar en Snape.

"No es justo, ese se ha pasado haciéndole la vida imposible a nuestros hijos y ustedes me piden que no me vengue ni siquiera un poquito" les reclamó, ladrando.

"Debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Tenemos que atrapar a Peter antes que el ministerio lo haga. Tengo que hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Lily" dijo James, amenazante. "Esa es nuestra meta. Olvídate de Snivellus" le dijo casi escupiendo veneno

"Iré al colegio a ponerme a las órdenes de Albus. Sirius, tranquiliza tus instintos por el bien de todos. James, te aviso luego" dijo Remus, levántandose. James obligó a Sirius a seguirlo hasta el estudio.

Cumplieron el plan al pie de la letra. Sirius, bajo su forma de animago, rondaba por los alrededores de Howgarts para cuidar de los muchachos y tratar de atrapar a Peter sin que éste se diera cuenta. Remus cubrió la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras para proteger aún más a Harry, sin levantar la sospecha de Peter. James pasaba sus días en Hogsmead, intentando hallar la forma de proteger a Harry y a Neville; y esperando el momento de atacar. Los muchachos sospechaban que algo pasaba y que tenía ver con el misterioso prisionero que había burlado a los Dementores y escapado de Azkaban.

"¡Neville, dónde estás!" gritó Harry, entrando a su cuarto de prisa. "¿Qué te haces cuando más te necesito?" Neville apareció detrás de él, sacándole tremendo susto a Harry

"Pasaste tan acelerado que no viste que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala" le explicó Neville "¿Por qué estás tan desesperado?"

"Escuché una conversación entre varios profesores en la fonda de Rosmerta" le dijo Harry. Neville se sentó en su cama, sorprendido "Me enteré de algo atroz"

"¿Cómo fue posible que no se percataran de tu presencia?"

"Me puse la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre para hacerle una broma a Ron y escuché por casualidad el nombre de Petter Pettigrew. Ni te imaginas quién es él"

"Dímelo, entonces"

"Era un miembro más del grupo de amigos de nuestros padres. Escuché que él fue quien los traicionó. ¡Él fue el culpable de la muerte de mi madre!" gritó, lleno de odio. "Papá jamás me habló de él"

"Cálmate, Harry, si no lo hicieron fue para que no sufriéramos. Duele saber que alguien en quien confiamos nos traiciona de esa manera" las palabras de Neville no fueron del todo eficaces para calmar el huracán de odio que Harry llevaba dentro

"Lo odio con toda mi alma, Neville" Neville se sentó a su lado, sufriendo al verlo tan devastado.

Una noche que Neville, Ron y Harry abandonaron el castillo para poder salvar a un hipogrifo, acusado de atacar a un alumno y condenado a muerte; Peter, hizo su jugada, intentó escapar, pero Ron lo siguió hasta el lugar donde estaba el sauce boxeador. Allí se encontraron con un enorme perro negro que los arrastró, a él y a Peter, hasta el interior de un tunel que estaba justo detrás del árbol que agitaba sus ramas de un lado para otro. Neville y Harry pudieron seguirlos después de luchar mucho con el sauce. Adentro se encontraron con Ron lastimado y arriconado en una esquina del desvencijado recinto. Harry y Neville se asombraron al descubrir que el gran perro era Sirius Black. Éste inetentaba obligar a Ron a que le entregara la rata. En medio del desorden la puerta se abrió, Snape entró con varita en mano y apuntándola hacia Sirius. El odio que sentía por Sirius lo hizo olvidarse de todo e intentó aprovechar el momento para hacerlo pagar por sus burlas en el colegio. Neville y Sirius al ver que el profesor se disponía a atacar a Sirius, lanzaron hechizos al mismo tiempo, venciendo a Snape. En ese momento Remus y James hicieron su entrada.

"Sólo ha perdido el sentido" diagnosticó Remus, sin darle importancia y pasando sobre él.

"Lo tengo" dijo Sirius, apuntando a Ron. James se acercó.

"La hora de la revancha a llegado" dijo James con voz ronca

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Ron, revolviéndose, desesperado

"Quédate quieto, Ron, o te lastimarás más esa pierna" le ordenó Sirius acercándose acechante

"¡Ahora se preocupa cuando fue usted el que me hizo esta herida!" le reclamó el muchacho

"¿Es eso cierto, tú le hiciste eso a Ron?" gritó Harry interponiéndose entre Ron y ellos

"¡Apártate, Harry!" le ordenó James. Harry al ver el fuego en los ojos mile de su padre, retrocedió, diciéndole con un gesto a Ron que confiara en ellos y les entregara a la rata.

"¿Qué piensan hacer con Scabbers?" preguntó Ron, asustado

"Scabbers, tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo desde hace doce años" dijo James Potter con voz profunda, ronca del odio que llevaba dentro.

"No comprendo, Tío. ¿Qué puede deberte una rata vieja?" cuestionó Neville mirándolo, fijamente

"Esa no es una rata, hijo" sisió Sirius, listo para atacar

"Ese es un animago. Para ser precisos, es Petter Petigrew" Harry volteó de inmediato, la pequeña rata estaba muy nerviosa, intentaba escapar, Ron la sostenía con dificultad. "El traidor que vendió a Los Potter"

"¿Tienes pruebas, Tío Remus?" El licántropo lo miró con admiración.

"No es peraba menos de mi mejor alumno. Sí, sobrino, un hechizo que lo obligará a convertirse en humano, si es una rata común, no le causará ningún daño" le respondió Remus.

"Ron, ya escuchaste. Entregales a Scabber" le ordenó Neville, como si estuviera en una clase normal.

"Muy bien, Peter, llegó tu hora" dijo James al mirar que Sirius sostenía a la rata por la cola. El animal se retorció, desesperado, le dio un mordizco a Sirius que lo soltó al instante. La rata se escabulló por la habitación, sorteando los hechizos de los tres magos, hasta que uno lo alacanzó. Harry vio con estupor al hombre que apareció en el mismo lugar en el que había estado la rata. Era de estatura mediana, regordete, de ojos aguados y muy pálidos.

"Hola, Peter" le dijo Sirius en un tono poco amistoso.

"Llegas justo a tiempo para sacarnos de una duda" le dijo Remus paseándose alrededor de él "Nos preguntamos¿cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarnos?" dijo casi escupiéndole en la cara

"Remus...Sirius...James" murmuró el hombrecillo con voz chillante. "Amigos..."

"¡No hables de amistad que tú no conoces su significado!" le gritó Sirius "Ahora me recrimino por qué fuimos tan ingenuos y no ver la escoria que eras desde el colegio. Siempre buscando amigos más fuertes para que te cuidaran" Remus contuvo a Sirius para que no lo matara en ese mismo momento.

"Yo... yo... ¡Qué querían que hiciera él era más fuerte, no pude resistirme!" les gritó casi al borde del colapso "Ustedes saben muy bien cómo eran esos tiempo¿qué podía yo hacer?"

"¡Luchar, Peter!" Vociferó James

"James, te juro que yo no quise..." quiso abrazarse a sus rodillas, pero James se apartó de él con despreció, asqueado de la cobardía del que creía uno de sus mejores amigos

"De nada te servirá rogar, Peter, ha llegado la hora de pagar tus crímenes" anunció Remus, doblándose las mangas de la camisa con lentitud desesperante

"Sí, todo en esta vida se paga, pequeña rata" Dijo Sirius, poniéndose al lado de James y de Remus.

"¿Has pedido perdón por tus pecados, Peter?" Peter retrocedió, nervioso, al ver a sus tres amigos apuntándole con sus varitas, volteó para todos lados hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, el muchacho se había colocado en la puerta durante la confusión que se armó cuando Peter, aún en su forma de animago, había intentado huir. El traidor corrió hasta él, asió sus ropas, híncandose frente a él.

"No dejes que me maten, joven Potter, a tu madre… a Lily, no le hubiera gustado" suplicó Peter

"Suelta a mi hijo y no ensucies el nombre de Lily" le dijo James, furibundo

"¡Por favor!" exclamó Peter, retrocediendo al ver a James acercarse

"Avada..."

"No, Papá" James lo miró, anonadado, sin bajar su varita

"El mató a tu madre, Harry. Él es el culpable de que no la tengamos" le dijo James, furioso dispuesto a decir la maldición otra vez

"Estoy seguro que a mamá no le hubiera gustado que ustedes tres se mancharan las manos con la sangre de este traidor" le dijo Harry a su padre, James apretó sus ojos con fuerza, la mano que empuñaba su varita tembló con fuerza. Sirius y Remus esperaban la decisión de James

"Dale las gracias a mi hijo que aún estés con vida" una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

"No espere la misma misericordia de los Dementores, Peter" le dijo Harry al ver su cara de satisfacción. Peter abrió los ojos, al imaginarse su cruel destino. En una acción desesperada se lanzó sobre Harry, el muchacho calló al suelo sin poderlo evitar. Peter aprovechó el momento para escapar del lugar. James, Sirius y Remus reaccionaron al instante, salieron detrás de él, dispuestos a todo. Estaban a punto de darle alcance cuando alcanzaron el final del tunel, la luz de la luna llena argentaba todo el paisaje.

"¡La Luna llena!" exclamó Remus

James se paró en seco, miró a Remus preocupado, Sirius miró con rabia como Peter se convertía en rata y se les escapaba, pero ahora lo importante era Remus y su transformación. Harry, Neville y Ron miraban hipnotizados al lobo feroz que estaba frente a ellos, estaba a punto de atacarlos.

"Moony, trata de luchar con los instintos, recuerda quién eres" le dijo James, cauteloso. Sirius se había transformado en el enorme Perro negro, esperaba al lado de James. El lobo se apartó de los muchachos, gruñó con ferocidad hacia James, Sirius se pudo frente a él. Respondió a su ataque con igual ferocidad.

"¡Muchachos, corran hasta un lugar seguro, nostros lo controlaremos!" les gritó antes de convertirse a su forma animal. Los dos grandes animales siguieron al lobo hasta las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido.

"¡Eso fue genial!" exclamó Ron, emocionado. Harry y Neville entornaron los ojos, sorpendidos por la actitud de su amigo.

Cuando al fin Remus volvió a estar presentable, los tres magos, Harry y Neville relataron todos los sucesos a Dumbledore. Estaban realmente apenados y encolerizados de que Peter se les hubiese escapado, pero el sabio Director los tranquilizó, diciéndoles que en vez de quitarle un siervo a Voldemort, le habían enviado uno en deuda con Harry, y eso sería muy interesante para en la batalla final. James, Remus y Sirius regresaron a casa satisfechos de saber a los muchachos lejos de Peter y preocupados porqué seguía libre y, seguramente, en busca de quien no debe ser nombrado. Harry y Neville llegaron después para encontrarse con la noticia de la llegada de su prima.

Remus esperaba a Hermione entre ansioso y nervioso. Había decidido que su hija no regresaría a Dumstrang el año siguiente. James pasó todos los días que faltaban para la llegada de su sobrina sonriéndole de manera maliciosa al licántropo.

"¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así, Padfoot?" preguntó Remus después de aguantar diez minutos las miradas de su amigo.

"Trato de imaginarme la cara que pondrás cuando mi preciosa te reclame" le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Eres tan infantil" le dijo Remus, hundiéndose más en el sillón. Sirius sonrió bajito.

Hermione viajó a Londres en Barco con Arabella. Remus la vio bajarse del coche de Alquiler. Hermione se quedó un momento parada con su mano pegada a la puerta del carro y su mirada clavada en la figura soberbia de su padre.

"¡Papá!" gritó corriendo a su encuentro. Por fin estaba en casa de nuevo.

"¡Mi pequeño Copihue!" Remus la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llenó sus cabellos de besos y lágrimas, escuchando, feliz, a su hija llamarlo papá de nuevo. James y Sirius salieron casi al instante. Hermione saltó de la alegría al volver a verlos.

"Tío, sigues tan guapo como siempre" le dijo a Sirius al abrazarlo

"Tú sí que sabes lo que es la belleza, preciosa" le dijo Sirius devolviendo su abrazo con fuerza. "Déjame ver esos ojos que hechizan"

"Ningún chico podrá escapar de ellos, princesa"

"¡Tío James!" exclamó al verlo aparecer detrás de Sirius. "Te he extrañado tanto" le dijo al oído. James sintió tanta emoción que no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

"Me encanta ver toda la familia unida" Dijo Sirius abrazando a Arabella y a Remus al mismo tiempo.

"A mí también, Padfoot" respondió Remus mirando la alegría en los ojos tristes de James. Harry y Neville esperaban su turno para saludar a su prima, la joven les envió a cada una sonrisa al pasar por su lado, James iba tan contento que no se percató de la tirantez entre los muchachos.

"Bueno, Moony, llegó tu hora" le dijo Sirius palmeando su espalda. Minutos después de cerrarse la puerta de la Mansión Black, la tormenta azotó con fuerza.

"¡No me puedes hacer esto!, Yo no quiero ir a Howgarts… Quiero volver a Dumstrang. Allá tengo a mis amigos, a mis maestros, a mi…" calló sabiendo que sus tíos desconocían de la existencia de Víktor.

"Entiende que es por tu seguridad. Aquí esta tu familia" le dijo Remus, muy serio

"No me vas a convencer con eso, papá. Si es por mi seguridad, no te preocupes que allá ni nos enteramos de lo que sucede en el mundo exterior" le respondió, irónica.

"¡No volverás a Dumstrang y punto!" Hermione dio un grito que hizo que se rompiera toda la cristalería de la mansión Black. Remus que, estaba acostumbrado a sus despliegues de poder, no se inmutó, pero sus tíos sí lo hicieron.

"Cálmate, princesa. Sabes que no es bueno que te alteres" intervino Arabella, sintiendo el aura de poder tan intensa que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo de Hermione.

"Pues entonces dile a mi padre que no me haga enojar, nana" respondió con voz ronca de la furia "¿crees que puedes manejarme a tu antojo?" le reclamó a Remus "Yo no quiero ir a Howgarts. No pertenezco allí"

"En primer lugar, no te estoy manejando a mi antojo, sólo estoy siendo tu padre. Y en segundo, tú sabías muy bien que Dumstrang no era permanente" contestó Remus con una calma desesperante.

"¿Llamas temporal a tres años?, Me acostumbré, papá. Adoro Dumstrang, su castillo, sus alrededores, su gente. ¿Por qué me haces esto, papá?" suplicaba desesperada

"Porqué este año en Howgarts se llevará a cabo algo trascendental que no me gustaría que te perdieras" le dijo Remus. Hermione lo miró fijamente. Comprendió que no tenía opción, tendría que ir a la escuela que dirigía su abuelo. Además su curiosidad se había despertado.

"Esta bien, Será como tú digas" dijo abandonando la sala sin decir más. Arabella la siguió preocupada.

"Nunca antes te había visto tan severo con ella, Moony" le dijo James, asombrado.

"Cuando se trata de su seguridad, no hago nada a medias" le respondió Remus, cabizbajo por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con su hija.

"Va a sentirse muy sola. Será mejor que se la encarguemos a Harry y a Neville" comentó Sirius. James volteó los ojos al imaginarse a los tres jóvenes intentando se civilizados entre ellos.

"No creo que se lleven bien. Mejor dejemos que pasen estas primeras semanas hasta que llegue el mundial de Quidditch" opinó Remus.

"¿Moony, desde cuándo Hermione es tan poderosa?" le preguntó de repente James.

"Siempre lo ha sido, le viene de familia. Pero saca lo mejor cuando sus emociones están desbordadas. Entra en automático y su poder se manifiesta como ya pudieron observar" le respondió sin poder dejar de sentirse orgulloso.

"Sí, mi madre estaría furiosa de ver su cristalería hecha trizas" Remus se rió de las palabras de Sirius.

"Fíjate bien y verás que no tiene nada por qué molestarse" le dijo Remus, mientras abandonaba el lugar "Cuando se calma es muy constructiva" añadió antes de salir

"Maravillosa... Terrible, pero maravillosa" exclamó Sirius. James quedó muy pensativo. Se preguntaba cuál sería realmente el origen de Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter petenece a J.K.Rowling**

**Capítulo 6**

Las semanas pasaron sin mayores percances. James, Sirius y Remus pasaban largas horas encerrados en el estudio, hablando sin que los chicos supieran de qué. Harry y Neville se la pasaban contando las horas que faltaban para el mundial de Quidditch. Por su parte, Hermione se mantenía recluida en sus habitaciones, sólo hablando lo básico con los demás habitantes de la mansión. Ya había hecho partícipes a su novio y a sus amigos de la fatal noticia, pero por alguna razón que no se explicaba Víktor no estaba tan triste. Le había dicho que ya estaba en su último año de colegio y que, tenía muchas ofertas para ir a Londres a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente. O, tal vez, podía hacerse cargo del imperio Krum y, así, tendría muchas razones para ir a Londres, seguido.

"Tal vez no sea una mala idea" dijo, mirándose en el espejo.

"¡Vaya! Ya dejarás de comportarte como una bruja, y lo digo en el sentido muggle de la palabra" Hermione hizo caso omiso a la pelirroja. Siguió cepillando sus cabellos sin prestarle atención a la intrusa. "¿No me escuchaste?" le reclamó avanzando hacia la puerta, pero no pudo dar un paso dentro de la recámara, fue expulsada de la salita, y azotada con fuerza contra la pared del pasillo.

"¡Ginny!" gritó Neville al verla salir volando de la salita de su prima.

"Tu primita me echó de sus habitaciones y aventó contra la pared sin siquiera utilizar una varita" le explicó la chica aterrorizada.

"Eso es para que aprendas a no entrar en mi espacio, Weasley. Aprende de una vez por todas cuál es tu lugar" dijo Hermione apareciendo en el centro de su sala privada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, al pasar le dedicó una risita despreciativa a Ginny que tembló al sentir su poder. Neville también sintió el enorme poder de su prima, se estremeció al darse cuenta que lo que le había hecho a Ginny no había sido nada.

"¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás a mantenerte alejada de Hermione?" le reprochó Neville, ayudándola a levantarse "No des motivo para prohibirte la entrada a esta casa" añadió, dejándola sola frente a la puerta de Hermione. Ginny lo miró sorprendida ante su actitud. No la había defendido, y ni siquiera la había consolado.

**oOOo**

"Hermione, me alegra que hayas decidido a salir de tus habitaciones para desayunar con nosotros" exclamó con alegría James al verla aparecer en el comedor.

"He pensado mejor las cosas y creo que no estará mal ir a Hogwarts. Además no me quiero perder el mundial de Quidditch" contestó con una sonrisita misteriosa. Remus emitió un gruñido poco amistoso. Hermione volvió a sonreír al ver su reacción.

"¿Qué pasará con Neville que no baja?" preguntó Sirius al notar su tardanza.

"Está con Ginny Weasley. Parece que tuvo algún tipo de incidente por meterse donde no debía" respondió Hermione sin dejar de preparar su plato. Harry la miró intrigado y preocupado. La llegada de Neville impidió que siguiera haciendo conjeturas en su mente.

"Hermione nos dijo que estabas con la Señorita Weasley" dijo James al ver llegar a Neville solo.

"Únicamente vino a recordarnos que nos veríamos en el juego. Ya se marchó" dijo mirando divertido a Hermione "Estaba un poco indispuesta"

"No me gusta su costumbre de presentarse en casas ajenas sin previo aviso" dijo Sirius muy serio.

"Que yo recuerde tú solías hacerlo conmigo en Las Cumbres" bromeó Remus

"Hermione también recibe visitas en sus habitaciones" dijo Harry, enfadado "Y ustedes no dicen nada" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Eso es diferente. Los amigos de Hermione no andan por la casa como si fueran los dueños, y te equivocas al pensar que no nos damos cuenta, tu prima siempre nos avisa cuando alguien va a venir. Y por último, esa ala de la casa fue acondicionada, especialmente, para Hermione. Es para su uso exclusivo" contestó James, con firmeza. Sirius asintió y Remus dio un suspiro, imaginando lo escabroso que sería ese verano.

"Tranquilo, tío. No hace falta que le expliques a Harry lo que yo hago. Y en cuanto a Ginny Weasley, no creo que le queden ganas de volver a husmear por los pasillos oscuros de esta casa" Neville casi se atraganta al no poder evitar la risa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

"Puedes estar segura" le dijo Neville tomando aire. Hermione se rió de buena gana.

"¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?" los miró con recelo "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Hermione?, Ginny jamás se hubiese ido sin hablar conmigo"

"Yo no hice nada, Harry"

"Y si le hubiese hecho algo, seguro Ginny se lo buscaría" la defendió Neville, molesto con la actitud de Harry. Los mayores se sorprendieron al ver a Neville tomar partida con su prima.

"Gracias" Hermione le guiñó el ojo, coqueta. Sirius hizo un comentario sobre su capacidad de flirtear. James rió de buena manera al ver a Remus escupir su bebida.

"No sabía que ustedes se llevaban tan bien" comentó Harry, destilando veneno.

"Cuando pasas la antesala de casanova fallido, Neville se convierte en un gran mago" respondió Hermione con sinceridad

"¡Oye! Eso no fue justo" Neville le lanzó la servilleta, pero Hermione la esquivó con astucia "ya verás cuando te atrape sola"

"Cuando quieras, sólo déjame decirte que mis amigos juegan al Quidditch y me han enseñado bien a ser una Snitch. Únicamente un buscador como Krum podría atraparme" Hermione sonrió al recordar a su novio, Los ojos de Remus parecían dos platos enormes de la sorpresa.

"Pues que poco te valoras para Compararte con una pelota de juego" dijo Harry. James lo miró furioso. Sirius y Remus se pusieron en alerta esperando el contraataque.

"Pero no es solamente un juego, primo, es El Juego. Y mira que insignificante soy que de mi depende la duración del encuentro; y valgo tanto que puedo darle la victoria al equipo de aquél hábil que logre atraparme" respondió mirándolo fijamente.

"Yo soy un buscador y podría atraparme en segundos" la retó Harry.

"Tal vez si fuera una Snitch pelirroja que busca a toda costa que la atrapes, pero no creo que tengas el nivel que se requiera para encontrarme y agarrarme entre tus dedos"

"Ya dejen esa conversación absurda que no los llevará a nada. Mejor aprendan a llevarse bien, más ahora que Hermione será su compañera" dijo James, interrumpiendo el duelo entre los jovencitos.

"Como tú digas, tío, pero no te aseguro quedarme callada cuando me provoquen" Harry la fulminó con la mirada. Hermione no le hizo caso lo que lo hizo enfadarse más. Neville los miraba divertido, preguntándose por qué Hermione siempre lograba que Harry explotara.

"Tú atacas aunque no te provoquen" dijo Harry sin querer para con la pelea.

Hermione siguió sin hacerle caso "Papá, ¿puedo ir a casa de Pansy a pasar la noche?, Sus padres ofrecieron llevarnos al juego"

"Esta bien, pero procura reportarte inmediatamente después a tu llegada, y te quedarás con nosotros en el campamento" le ordenó Remus.

"Acepto, si me dejas sentarme en el palco de mis amigos para ver el partido. ¡Entiéndeme! Ya no los veré más" exclamó, dramatizando un poco.

"No es mala idea, ya que hemos invitado a los Weasley a nuestro palco" dijo Sirius. Remus comprendió lo que su amigo quería evitar.

"Puedes hacerlo, yo me sentaré en el palco del ministro" Hermione sonrió al adivinar sus razones.

"Pero date una vuelta por donde yo esté, me encantaría que conversaras con mis amigos" le dijo levantándose de su asiento para abrazarlo "Con todos" le susurró al oído para que nadie escuchara. Remus suspiró profundamente, su pequeña estaba convirtiéndose en mujer más rápido de lo que él hubiera deseado.

"Tío" le dijo besando la mejilla de Sirius "Recuerda que tenemos una apuesta" añadió mientras se despedía de James de la misma forma.

"Nunca olvido una apuesta, preciosa" respondió Sirius, con picardía

"Hoy tengo ganas de darte un beso, Neville" dijo acercándose al muchacho que al percibir la dulce caricia se puso colorado.

"Harry" dijo con frialdad, helando las expectativas del muchacho por un beso.

"No cabe duda que eres toda una coqueta" le dijo Sirius en broma "Tendré que encerrarte para que no te enamoren"

"Demasiado tarde, tío" le respondió, mirándolo sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer.

"Esta bromeando" dijo Remus

"¿Lo está?"

"Claro, Sirius, no ves que es sólo una chiquilla de quince años" exclamó James.

"Es más linda que las chicas de su edad" comentó Neville. Harry lo miró crispado de los pies a la cabeza.

**o O**** O o**

"¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? Estamos en el día más importante de este verano, del Quidditch" dijo Ron casi gritando y sin dejar de ver a todos lados.

"No exageres, Ron, es sólo un partido más" opinó Neville "¿Quieres algo de tomar, Ginny?"

"No, gracias. Ya Harry se encargó de eso" Ginny se bebía a Harry con los ojos. Neville sintió que alguien lo había azotado contra el piso.

"¡Qué cara primo!, Adivino que te acaban de romper el corazón" Hermione se acercó a él. Neville entrecerró sus hermosos ojos zafiro "Sólo bromeo, Neville" le dijo reclinándose sobre la baranda para poder ver su rostro.

"¿Creí que estarías con tus amigos?" le preguntó más calmado

"Acabamos de llegar. Fui a saludar a nuestros padres y te divisé un poco mal encarado. Quise subir y ver cuál era el motivo" le explicó, cariñosa. Neville, por fin, volteó a verla. Se quedó maravillado de lo hermosa que estaba. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, un sweater blanco de cuello alto y unas capas a juego.

"¡Está hermosa!" exclamó sin poder contenerse.

"Gracias. Últimamente estás muy galante" le respondió, arreglándole la bufanda con los colores de Irlanda.

"Perdón por interrumpir, pero quería presentarme y ponerme a tus pies. Yo soy…"

"Cara pecosa, cabellos rojos como el fuego, un Weasley indiscutiblemente; ojos saltones, un poco falto de modales, y por los restos de comida en tus capas, debes ser Ruppert Weasley" Neville se empezó a reír a carcajadas

"Um no, Hermione. Mi nombre es Ron" la corrigió el joven, un poco apenado "Creí que me recordarías de tus visitas a mi casa"

"Tendrás que disculparme, Ron. Yo no quise ofenderte, pero realmente casi no me acuerdo de ti. Ustedes nunca jugaban conmigo" le dijo Hermione.

"No nos gustaban las intrusas" dijo Ginny, ganándose la cólera de Neville.

"No la escuches, Hermione. Ella sólo esta celosa de tu belleza y encanto, especialmente del último. Y no te preocupes a ti cualquier falta se te perdona" respondió Ron, haciendo una reverencia ante ella. Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon al ver la atención del joven.

"¡Al fin te encuentro, Mina!" dijo una chica de largos cabellos negros y facciones elegantes "te he buscado por casi todos los palcos. Bulgaria esta a punto de hacer su entrada. En este palco cualquiera que te busque no te encontrará"

"¡Dios mío!, Vamos, Pansy. Oh no estaré en el momento en que salga Bulgaria" dijo empujando a su amiga fuera del palco de sus primos.

"Pero no me vas a presentar" le susurró Pansy

"Ahora no. Apúrate que no me quiero perder a Víktor" Al voltear hacia atrás su mirada se topó con la de Harry. Se sorprendió al ver tanto rencor en sus ojos verdes, pero no tenía tiempo para él. Su corazón parecía un caballo desbocado al pensar en que vería a su novio.

"Tu primita si que es bella, un poco extraña, pero bellísima" dijo Ron.

"No tiene nada de espectacular. Es muy común" opinó Ginny, enojada de la actitud de su hermano.

"¡Común!, Estás loca. Con esa tez de atardecer, cabellos largos y ondulados, como los de una diosa. Ojos que parecen de oro y en forma de almendras que gustoso me perdería en ellos; y sus labios¡ah! Pareciera que dos corales hubiesen sacrificado su color para teñirlos y…"

"¡Basta, Ron, Recuerda que es mi prima!" le gritó Harry, haciendo que Ron se encogiera en su asiento. Se safó de forma brusca de la mano de Ginny y se colocó junto a Neville en los asientos de adelante.

"Ya cállense y miren el juego. Ni se dieron cuenta del espectáculo de las mascotas" les gritó Neville. Harry estaba a su lado murmurando un sin fin de amenazas. "cálmate, sabes bien que Hermione jamás lo vería dos veces" le dijo, abrazándolo con su brazo libre. Harry se rió y se enfrascó en el juego.

"¡Oye, Harry!" dijo Ron unos minutos después, en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres?" le contestó, enfadado.

"Cálmate, sólo quiero saber quiénes son esos que están con tu prima" Harry respiró profundo y volteó a ver en dirección a donde sentada la causa de sus enojos. Hermione saltaba y aplaudía mientras un rubio la abrazaba con fuerza y luego a la otra chica.

"Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. El apuesto heredero del clan Malfoy. Tu primita no es nada tonta, sabe muy bien con qué clase de gente relacionarse" intrigó Ginny que había escuchado el intercambio entre su hermano y Harry.

En ese momento Víktor Krum engañaba a su oponente con su ya famosa finta. Los colores del rostro de Hermione habían desaparecido completamente, pero al ver pasar a Víktor incólume y sonriente, Hermione, se paró para aplaudir su hazaña. A Harry le pareció que el buscador había pasado muy cerca de su prima, y casi estuvo seguro que por un momento su atención estuvo centrada en la figura de Hermione.

"¡Los irlandeses están haciendo añicos a los búlgaros!" comentó Sirius que había llegado hacía unos momentos para supervisar que todo estuviera en calma con sus hijos.

"Ni con toda su brutalidad Bulgaria va hacer algo" dijo Fred, casi al borde de su asiento.

"¡Son unos carniceros!" agregó George.

"Sólo un milagro haría que Bulgaria remontara el marcador" comentó Sirius.

"Yo estoy seguro que Krum no permitirá que su oponente atrape la Snitch. Querrá terminar el juego en sus términos" gritó Harry. Los demás asintieron emocionados.

Las palabras de Harry fueron proféticas, Víktor Krum, se quedó con la Snitch. Los puntos no le sirvieron a su equipo para ganar el encuentro, pero él había demostrado el por qué era considerado el mejor del mundo. Pero lo más impactante para todos no fue su grandiosa jugada, sino la que hizo después, cuando se acercó a uno de los palcos principales, específicamente, en el que Hermione estaba, y pidió permiso para poder ofrecerle a la joven la Snitch que había atrapado, Junto con un voluptuoso ramo de Copihues rojos. La chica estaba extasiada, Hermione, ante la atenta mirada de Remus, apartó una solitaria flor y se la entregó al joven. El campeón se mantuvo un rato frente a ella, sin romper la conexión de sus miradas. El aplauso de todos los aficionados los devolvió al mundo y el joven salió disparado en su saeta de fuego.

"Te lo dije, tu prima es hermosa" expresó Ron.

"Es más astuta de lo que pensé. Sabe reconocer un verdadero prospecto cuando lo tiene enfrente" dijo Ginny, venenosa.

"No hermanita, esa eres tú. Ella no es así" opinó Fred

"¿Se imaginan cuando tenga diecisiete años?, Será una diosa" agregó George.

"Ya dejen de hablar de mi prima de esa forma. Y tú Ginny aprende a vivir tu edad" Dijo Neville siguiendo a su padre hasta el palco de Hermione. Remus los recibió con un abrazo.

"Neville cada vez es más tonto" dijo Ginny.

"él tiene razón, tú solo tienes trece años no veinte" la reprendió George por su falta de educación. Ginny Salió echando chispas allí. Harry la siguió desganado.

"¿Hasta cuándo Harry seguirá como perrito faldero de mi hermanita?" preguntó Fred.

"Hasta que se casen" respondió George

"No dejes que Neville te escuche, hermano; se sentiría muy mal. Todos sabemos muy bien la absurda competencia que hay entre esos dos por los afectos de mi hermana." Advirtió Fred

"Pobre Neville. Mi hermana seguro prefiere al héroe. Su precocidad será la perdición de ella y de esos dos" dijo George, muy serio. Fred asintió resignado.

"No" dijo Ron de la nada "Pobre hermana mía, no sabe que pierde su tiempo. Perderá el amor por perseguir un capricho y querer igualar algo que nunca logrará"

"¿De qué hablas, Ron?, Harry adora a Ginny" refutó Fred

"Harry es un cobarde que no puede luchar por lo que en verdad ama, y en su indecisión se llevará a más de uno" volvió a decir el pelirrojo con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Los gemelos se miraron preocupados, las palabras de su hermano tenían el color de una profecía.

**o****O****Oo**

Después del partido, Hermione, se reunió con sus primos en la tienda familiar.

"¿Qué les pareció el partido?" preguntó admirando los copihues que había colocado en una vasija de bronce en la mesa frente a ella. Neville sonrió al ver su cara de éxtasis.

"Te ves radiante, Hermy" Hermione odiaba aquel apodo y Harry lo sabía.

"Hasta que te veo, mi preciosa" la saludó Sirius, impidiendo que Hermione contestara a la provocación de Harry. "Ahora sí, explícame por qué ese mozalbete hizo lo qué hizo" Hermione no supo qué contestar. No quería que los Weasley escucharan su historia.

"Acaso el ratón comió tu lengua, Hermy" Hermione la miró con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?

"No creen que ya deberían irse a su tienda. Es tarde y Arthur debe estar muy preocupado porqué una mocosa, como tú, anda solo con su hermano de compañía" Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de la cara de Ginny. Estaba furiosa y humillada, y lo mejor, era que Harry y Neville no habían hecho nada para defenderla.

"Esa niña debería aprender a comportarse" comentó James, uniéndose al grupo. Remus lo seguía de cerca.

"Arthur ha hecho muy mal al mimarla demasiado. -Opinó Sirius. Hermione quiso escabullirse a su habitación pero la mano de su padre la jaló hacia el mueble.

"¿Pensabas, escapar Copihüe?"

"Vamos, Hermione. Quiero que me expliques por qué el señor Krum eligió, de todas las flores del mundo, unas tan raras como los Copihües, que a su vez, son tus preferidas" la inquirió Sirius. Hermione buscó ayuda en su padre, pero él ya le había hecho saber que tenía que decirles a sus tíos la verdad.

"No sé, tal vez lo averiguó al darse cuenta que tú estarías en el palco contiguo, papá. En Bulgaria eres muy admirado. Quiso darte un homenaje" dijo nerviosa.

"¿Homenaje?, Cortejar públicamente a su hija no es un homenaje" dijo Harry, malicioso. Hermione iba a responderle cuando se escucharon unos estallidos afuera.

"¿Están celebrando?" preguntó Neville.

"Vamos a ver" dijo Harry.

"Regresa a tu asiento, hijo. Esos no son gritos de celebración" le ordenó James, con varita en mano.

"Harry, Neville ustedes quedan a cargo de la seguridad de Hermione. No hagan nada descabellado" les dijo Sirius antes de salir corriendo detrás de James.

"Confío en ustedes, chicos" les dijo Remus. Hermione quiso ir con él pero el brazo de Harry era como un grillete de acero que la ataba a él.

"Tenemos que estar quietos" le dijo Harry, reteniéndola con fuerza.

"No quiero dejar a papá solo, ni a los tíos. ¡Quiero saber qué esta pasando!" le gritó saliendo de la carpa.

"¡Hermione!" Harry y Neville la siguieron desesperados.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Draco, Qué está sucediendo!" le preguntó al verlo correr hacia ella entre la multitud

"¿Hermione, Qué crees qué estás haciendo a la vista de todos?, ¡No entiendes el peligro que corres, especialmente tú que eres la hija de un mago tan prominente!, Además, eres mestiza. Un blanco perfecto y fácil" la reprendió el rubio mientras la arrastraba hacia el bosque.

"¡Yo no entiendo qué sucede!" le dijo llorando "Mi papá está allá afuera"

"él sabe cuidarse mejor que nadie. Tú, en cambio, estás sola" le dijo con fiereza

"No está sola. Nosotros estamos con ella" intervino Harry, molesto por la actitud de Draco

"Entonces, has bien tu trabajo. A ellos les encantaría hacerle daño a la hija de Remus Lupin" le aseguró Draco. Harry comprendió el peligro que corría su prima.

"No te preocupes nos quedaremos en el bosque hasta que haya pasado todo y podamos volver con nuestros padres" le contestó Neville. "La cuidaremos con nuestras vidas"

"Hermosa, yo debo de irme. Tal vez, pueda ayudar a alguien que esté por allí perdido en el caos." Draco la besó en la frente y se perdió de nuevo, entre la multitud.

Harry la atrajo hacia él con ternura, Hermione se aferró a su primo y Neville se corría frente a ellos listo para atacar si fuera necesario.

"¡Qué fue eso!" señaló Hermione, deteniendo la carrera. La silueta de un hombre corría entre los árboles, se detuvo un momento y los miró con maldad. Retomó la marcha al escuchar voces.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Hermione. Harry sintió que su cicatriz empezaba a dolerle, aquel hombre le era muy familiar.

"Sigamos, tenemos que alejarnos" dijo Neville, asustado. Harry corría sin dejar de abrazarla, sin importarle los tropiezos, sus brazos la impulsaban a seguir adelante.

"¡Dios santo!" exclamó Harry al ver la extraña figura flotar en el aire.

"¡Alto!... ¡Deténganse!" les ordenó un hombre con talla de funcionario del ministerio "¡Confiesen!, ¿Quién de ustedes la conjuró?" el trío se arrinconó contra un árbol. Harry protegió a Hermione con su cuerpo.

"¡Baja la varita, Barty!, Son nuestros hijos" dijo James, enojado. Hermione corrió hacia Remus, Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"¡Es qué estabas pensando!, Son sólo unos muchachos" le reclamó Sirius, abrazando a Neville. Un auror se acercó al Señor Crouch, pareció susurrarle algo al oído mientras le entregaba lo que parecía ser una varita mágica

"¿De quién es esta varita?, Fue la que la conjuró" preguntó sin hacer caso. James reconoció la varita de su hijo.

"Es de mi hijo"

"Papá, te juro que yo no lo hice. Se me ha de haber caído mientras corríamos por el bosque" trató de explicar, desesperado.

"Lo sé, hijo" le contestó James.

"Harry no hizo nada. ¿Por qué en vez de acusarnos no va en busca del hombre que hizo esa cosa?" le reprochó Hermione, furiosa.

"¿Qué hombre?... ¿Por dónde se fue?" la inquirió Bartemius Crouch

"Se fue por allá" contestó Neville, interponiéndose entre su prima y el funcionario. El hombre les dijo a sus aurores que fueran en esa dirección.

"¿Papá qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es esa figura y Por qué todos están tan nerviosos?"

"Es su marca, Hermione" le dijo Neville

"La marca de Voldemort" añadió Harry al ver que su prima no tenía idea de nada.

"Este no es lugar para hablar de esas cosas. Debemos ir al Traslador" dijo Remus, muy serio

"Pero…"

"¡Caminen!" gritó Sirius. Los tres chicos empezaron la marcha con sus padres pisándoles los talones muy de cerca y con varita en mano. Era el primer contacto de Hermione con el terror de Lord Voldemort.

**oO****Oo**

"¿Ahora sí me van a explicar todo lo que pasó en el campamento después de la final?" demandó Hermione, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿No sabes tocar?" le reclamó Harry, admirándola de pies a cabeza.

"No tengo tiempo para pelear, Harry. Vengo a que me expliquen todo lo que saben de Voldemort" le dijo sentándose frente a Harry con actitud decidida.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiguito Malfoy o vete a leer un libro?" le dijo Harry, enfadado.

"Te lo estoy preguntando a ti. ¡Maldita sea, Harry, Puedes dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado por unos minutos!" Le respondió, alterada "Neville, necesito saber"

"Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?" respondió Neville

"Todo" contestó tajante Hermione

"Es una larga historia" suspiró Harry hondo.

"Tengo todo lo que resta del verano¿recuerdas?" Le dijo ella, ganándose la admiración de Harry.

"Primero que nada: ¿Qué sabes de él?" le preguntó Harry

"Que fue un mago oscuro y, como todos ellos, trató de conquistar nuestra sociedad" Harry esperaba más de ella "¡No me mires así!, sabes que fui criada sin saber mucho de la sociedad mágica y en Dumstrang nadie habla de eso" se defendió al ver la cara de Harry.

"Voldemort fue un mago muy oscuro, el peor de todos. Quería extender su reino de terror por toda nuestra sociedad. Odiaba a los muggles, a los mestizos y a todos aquellos que no fuesen puros a tal grado de querer exterminarlos por completo" Le dijo Neville. "Era tan cruel y poderoso que la gente dejó de utilizar su nombre por miedo"

"¿Él está muerto?"

"Muchos lo piensan, otros creen que esta esperando a reunir fuerzas para poder regresar. Su primer encuentro con Harry lo dejó casi muerto" respondió Neville. Harry aguardó su reacción.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con él?" les preguntó, con el corazón acelerado

"Voldemort intentó matarme cuando era tan sólo un bebé. No digas nada, déjame seguir o no te cuento más" Hermione calló, obedeciéndolo. Sus enormes ojos miel se clavaron en él con fiereza. Harry titubeó un poco al sentirse bañado por la luz dorada de aquellos orbes. "hace años una adivina hizo una profecía sobre su caída: un niño nacido al morir el séptimo mes, de padres que lo habían enfrentado tres veces y que él marcaría como su igual sería el único con el poder suficiente para vencerlo" le dijo retándola con la mirada, pero el terror y la preocupación en los ojos de su prima lo hicieron perder el suelo por unos momentos

"¿Tú?" dijo con un hilo de voz

"No, precisamente. No se sabía a ciencia cierta quién era. Verás, había dos niños con las mismas características. Neville y yo. Yo fui el elegido porqué, simplemente, él me marcó como su igual" le dijo Harry manteniendo la conexión entre ella y él. "Al saber de esa profecía mis padres y los de Neville se escondieron, una noche él vino a nuestra casa y nos atacó. Mi padre quedó gravemente herido, pero mi madre no tuvo la misma suerte, murió protegiéndome"

Hermione analizó la nueva información con cautela. Harry y Neville esperaron pacientes la siguiente pregunta que no tardó en llegar.

"¿Lo atacó tu madre para ponerte a salvo, fue ella quién lo venció?" Harry le pidió auxilio a Neville con la mirada, le dolía mucho hablar de aquella noche

"La madre de Harry se interpuso entre Voldemort y ella, por eso él la mató. Cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con Harry, fue derrotado. Según nos explicó Dumbledore, al morir por tratar de defender a su hijo, la madre de Harry activó un tipo de magia muy antigua y poderosa: el amor, no se lo esperó jamás" explicó Neville

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" le dijo a Neville sin darle tiempo a que descansara

"Están internos en San Mungo" Hermione se asombró al escuchar la noticia "Bellatrix Lestrange los torturó hasta la locura. Ocurrió después de la caída de Voldemort en la casa de los Potter"

"¿Cómo llegaste a las manos de Sirius, No tienes más familia?" no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus primos estaban marcados por la tragedia.

"Bellatrix es su prima. Él se sintió en deuda conmigo, me adoptó y me crió como hijo suyo. Mi abuela quedó muy devastada por la tragedia, y mi tío no podía hacerse cargo de mí. Eran tiempos peligrosos, por lo que decidieron esconderse hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Sirius pidió mi custodia legal y he vivido con él desde siempre. De vez en cuando visito a mis padres, Sirius me lleva. Y la abuela vive con el resto de mi familia en el campo, su salud mental no es la mejor" le explicó con un dejo de tristeza.

"Ella esta perfectamente cuerda. Es un poco autoritaria y excéntrica, pero no loca" intervino Harry, haciendo que Neville hiciera una mueca de espanto.

"¡Es terrible!... Nunca me contaron nada" Sin perder tiempo, Harry y Neville, la pusieron al corriente de todos sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort. Hermione quedó horrorizada al saber que ese mago tan cruel y malvado quería resurgir de sus cenizas. También quedó impactada al imaginarse a sus primos enfrentando a aquel monstruo. Los muchachos terminaron de explicarle los sucesos que desencadenaron la ira de Voldemort, y que condujeron al ataque a los Potter, y la muerte de Lily. La traición de Petter Pettigrew y los ataques por parte de sus Mortifagos después de su caída.

"¿Y esa extraña figura que apareció en el campamento?" preguntó Hermione recordando el incidente.

"Es la marca Tenebrosa, es su marca. Cada uno de sus seguidores, los mortífagos, la lleva tatuada en su brazo. Es su forma de comunicarse con ellos, cuando Voldemort toca la marca, sus Mortífagos acuden a su llamado" le respondió Harry "En el pasado la marca aparecía sobre cada lugar que había sido atacado por Voldemort y sus seguidores. Era un mensaje de muerte y destrucción para todos"

"Nunca me lo imaginé" dijo Hermione, casi al borde de las lágrimas. La aversión que sentía por sus primos se iba disipando como la niebla de los caminos que se levanta a medida el sol se eleva más en el cielo.

"Yo no puedo creer que nunca te contaron nuestra historia ni la de Voldemort" le dijo Harry. La chica se encogió de hombros. "No es por ser pedante, pero todos los libros de historia de magia hablan de eso"

"La única magia que conocí fue la de los cuentos infantiles que mi padre y mi nana solían leerme; la magia casera de mi familia y los accidentes que yo provocaba" les dijo sin mencionar sus visitas al colegio, sus primos no sabían su parentesco con Albus Dumbledore, ni mucho menos que ella había pasado parte de su infancia en aquel hermoso castillo escocés. Se preguntaba por qué ni su abuelo ni la Profesora McGonagall y los otros profesores, le habían hablado sobre Voldemort.

"El tío te ha protegido mucho, creciste en un mundo de fantasía rodeada de hermosas montañas bañadas por la suavidad de las olas" comentó Neville, trayéndola de regreso a su lado. "Nosotros, en cambio, lo hemos sabido desde siempre, aunque fue hasta que cumplimos once años que nos contaron la verdad"

"Mi vida ha sido hermosa, alejada de tantos peligros. Voy a sonar egoísta, pero le agradezco a papá el haberme criado en Las Cumbres. En esa Mansión de madera rodeada de frescos bosques y con la cuidad de Puerto Montt a sus pies, pasé la infancia más feliz que un niño pudiera desear" les confesó, con un poco de pena y añoranza en sus ojos al imaginar el hermoso paisaje de la Patagonia Chilena.

"¡Claro!, Siempre en tu burbuja de cristal. Pero sabes, hay un mundo real afuera de ella, con personas reales y problemas reales. Deberías salir y enfrentarte a él." Hermione lo miró confundida

"No tengo la culpa de la forma tan diferente con la que me han criado y, menos, de sentirme feliz y orgullosa de ella. Desearía que ustedes dos hubiesen crecido a mi lado para que también gozaran la magnificencia de las Cumbres" le dijo sin elevar su tono de voz. Neville sonrió anhelando igual que Hermione una infancia más idílica junto a ella.

"Pues, ¿O eres la persona más egoísta del mundo, o eres de hielo?" Harry estaba colmando su paciencia, Hermione no iba a poder mantener la calma por mucho tiempo. "Mi infancia también fue linda junto a mi padre y a mi hermano y, obviamente, también tuvimos campos en donde jugar con Los Weasley"

"Yo no dije que tuvieron una infancia infeliz, solo que me hubiera gustado que creciéramos juntos todo el tiempo, en vez de las visitas esporádicas que nos hacíamos. A mi también me gusta Londres" le respondió Hermione menos tranquila

"¡Tú eras la que siempre estaba lejos!" reclamó Harry "Siempre inalcanzable para nosotros, siempre en tu castillo protegida y adorada por todos"

"Eso es mentira…" murmuró Hermione entre dientes

"Harry, no viene al caso. La profesión del tío Remus los mantenía alejados y en constantes viajes" lo reprendió Neville, presintiendo la tormenta que se acercaba entre aquéllos dos.

"Déjalo. Entiendo que para él ser real significa ser igual a Ginny Weasley. ¡La vida me libre de parecerme a esa ardilla enana!" les gritó a ambos

"¡No te expreses así de ella!" le respondió Harry, gritándole en la cara. Neville empezó a reír nervioso.

"¡No me grites en mi cara!" lo empujó con fuerza "Nunca vuelvas a meterte conmigo, Potter. Y eso va para ti, también, Neville… La tregua terminó. Ya pueden continuar siendo los peones de esa sabandija precoz. ¡Ah!, Y se pueden ir a ya saben donde" les dijo azotando la puerta tan fuerte que muchos objetos se quebraron en la habitación de sus primos y en el pasillo.

"¡Maldita sea Hermione!" gritó Harry golpeando a puños cerrados la puerta. Neville entró en su recámara en silencio para dejarlo solo


	7. Chapter 7

**HP no me pertenece**

**Jeje para los que creen que odio el personaje de Ginny, es verdad que nunca me ha gustado, pero no la odio. simplemente necesitaba un personaje femenino para cubrir el de la villana de la historia y ha ella le calzó. es por la histora nada más.**

**Gracias,**

**Granate.**

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione cruzó el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones hecha una flecha, sentía tanto coraje hacia Harry por haberla acusado de crecer como una superficial a la que no le importaba nada más que ella.

"¡Idiota!" dijo pateando un cojín que estaba en el suelo, azotando la puerta con fuerza, como ya era su costumbre.

"¡Oye!, Ten cuidado. Si ya no me quieres mejor dímelo, pero déjame entero" Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Víktor en medio de su salita, todavía con sus ropas de Quidditch y, con el cojín en sus manos. Se arrojó en sus brazos, dichosa de tenerlo junto a ella.

"Me alegra que te de gusto verme, mi niña" le dijo. Besándola, ligeramente, en los labios. "¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?"

"Mis tontos primos" dijo con hiel en la voz "Se atreven a reclamarme por al forma en que fui criada"

"¿Y eso por qué?" le preguntó Viktor, intrigado

"Me acaban de relatar toda la verdad sobre Voldemort y mi familia. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que mi padre me había ocultado todo?, en Las Cumbres no se hablaba de magia, hasta mi abuelo callaba cuando pisaba terreno andino" le dijo desesperada

"Tranquila, mi niña, de seguro tus primos no comprenden que tú no eras la que tomaba las decisiones en casa. Ellos no fueron marcados por los paseos por el bosque, las regatas en la bahía de la ciudad cercana a tu casa, las tardes en la playita del lago bajo las eternas lluvias. Tuviste mucha suerte de crecer como una muggle. Hasta yo envidio tu infancia en ocasiones, especialmente, cuando visito Las Cumbres" Hermione lo miraba con ojitos estrellados

"Me hiciste suspirar, pero esos dos no tienen por qué hablarme de esa forma tan cruel" le dijo encaprichada en mantener su enfado contra sus primos.

"Ustedes nunca aprenderán a vivir civilizadamente" la atrajo hasta el sofá, sentándola en sus piernas. "Me venzo son imposibles"

"No mientras sigan siendo unos verdaderos patanes" respondió haciendo un puchero. "mejor dime¿qué haces en mis habitaciones privadas, Krum?"

"Quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien. Draco me contó que te había visto junto a tus primos en el campamento. Fue muy irresponsable salir en medio de ese caos" le dijo apartando un mechón de su frente y con más seriedad. "me preocupó sobretodo por tu falta de conocimiento sobre Voldemort, imaginé tu confusión y tu interés por descubrir la verdad"

"No te equivocaste, fue un poco desconcertante estar en medio de ese caos sin saber qué estaba pasando. Draco me encontró en medio del revuelo, expuesta a cualquier peligro. Pero¿cómo me iba a imaginar que corría peligro si no sabía que estaba ocurriendo?, me apartó del tumulto y me dejó con esos dos. No puedo mentirte, me protegieron como unos caballeros. Pero ya no quiero recordar esa terrible situación." Le dijo viéndolo de frente con mirada traviesa "Aún no te he felicitado como se debe por ser mi campeón buscador. Jugaste genial¡increíble!" le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. Víktor se entregó a la lluvia de besos de su novia. Disfrutaba de esos dulces momentos a solas con ella.

"Mira lo que tengo aquí" le dijo haciendo aparecer un voluptuoso ramo de copihues rojos en una vasija de bronce. El mismo que él le había dado en el estadio.

"¡Es el mismo que me diste!" exclamó alegre.

"Míralo bien" le dijo Víktor, despertando su curiosidad. Hermione buscó entre las flores con ansiedad. Sus ojos se alumbraron al encontrar una cajita de terciopelo verde en su centro. La tomó con cuidado de no dañar las flores.

"¡Es la Snitch del partido!" exclamó al abrirla "La olvide cuando sali corriendo detrás de mi padre"

"Dámela" le dijo, mientras se quitaba una cadena de tejido intrincado de su cuello "Esta cadena fue mi amuleto para poder atajarla, es la tradicional cadena que regalamos al ser que amamos, junto con algo que represente nuestros corazones." Le mostró la Snitch, sonriéndole "te la ofrezco como símbolo de mi amor y de que eres la niña que atrapó mi corazón" Hermione lloró de la emoción. Dejó que su novio le colocara la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Lo besó con ternura.

"Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Eres genial" le dio otro beso. Víktor sonrió al verla tan feliz.

"Pero te tengo otra sorpresa" le dijo con picardía

"¡Dámela!"

"No, todavía no es tiempo. Cuando llegues al colegio la tendrás" Hermione lo miró con sospecha. Iba a replicar, pero unos ruidos en le pasillo la pusieron en alerta. Corrió a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

"Alguien viene, si te encuentran aquí, nos meteremos en un lío" le susurró desde la puerta.

"Pero soy tu novio"

"Y tienes casi dieciocho años y yo catorce"

"Casi quince" la corrigió Víctor, poniéndose en pie.

"Sí, pero no avisé que vendrías y como están los ánimos no es buena idea que te encuentren aquí, cielo" le dijo acercándose a él para besarlo. Lo empujó con suavidad hasta la chimenea. Pero El muchacho la tomó de la cintura con fuerza para besarla mejor. Hermione se emocionó pero sabía que no tenían tiempo para despedidas normales.

"¡Víktor Krum!" le advirtió quedito.

"¡Al diablo la propiedad!, Te amo y te extraño. ¡Escuchen todos¡Amo a Hermione Lupin Granger¡La amo!" Hermione lo calló con sus labios. Tomó un puñado de polvos, se separó del muchacho y gritó el destino de su novio. Justo en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta. Corrió a ver quién era.

"¡Harry!... ¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó nerviosa, sin dejarlo entrar.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Su nerviosismo le dijo que algo escondía.

"Es muy tarde y estoy cansada. ¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana para decirme lo que tengas que decirme?" Harry estaba a punto de irse cuando notó la Snitch que colgaba de su cuello y el solitario copihue que yacía en el sofá. Simuló marcharse para hacerla bajar la guardia, y entrar de improvisto a la salita. Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Harry entró y se encontró con la vasija llena de copihues.

"¿Cuándo fuiste por ellos a la tienda?, Yo no te vi regresar, vinimos directo desde el lugar en que nos encontraron" Hermione palideció sin saber qué contestar.

"Tal vez fueron los elfos cuando guardaron la tienda. Vieron que era la nuestra y decidieron enviármelos." Rogó para que su primo no hiciera más preguntas.

"Sí, tal vez. Sólo venía a entregarte tu capa. La dejaste en nuestra sala" Hermione la tomó con manos temblorosas. Harry se intrigó mucho por saber qué era lo que escondía su prima.

"Gracias. Ahora si no te molesta quiero dormir" Harry estaba a punto de irse cuando vio una capa de Quidditch tirada en el piso, junto al sofá. Eran las mismas que las de los jugadores de Bulgaria. Miró con furia a su prima que lo miraba nerviosa. Se fue sin decir nada. Su prima nunca le diría nada a él, y eso lo enfadó más. Llegó a su salita, sin hacerle caso a Neville, azotó con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto.

"¡Qué les pasa a todos en esta casa que no aprecian las puertas!" exclamó desde el sofá.

**oO****O****Oo**

Los días que faltaban para el inicio del siguiente año escolar, pasaron sin novedades. Hermione apenas miraba a sus primos. Pasaba las tardes con su padre y sus tíos. De vez en cuando visitaba a Draco y a Pansy. Mientras que, Víktor, la visitaba todas las noches en su salita, unas veces con permiso de su padre, y otras, de contrabando. Todos creían que se encerraba porqué seguía enojada por su nuevo colegio. Jamás imaginaron que para ella eran los momentos más esperados del día. Remus, que no sabía que las visitas eran diarias, sufría al pensar que le causaba un dolor a su pequeña.

Unos días antes de partir al colegio, Hermione, anunció que sus amigos le celebrarían su cumpleaños.

"Es muy buena idea. ¿Qué piensas hacer?" le preguntó Remus.

"Quería ver si me permitías ir a Las Cumbres con mis amigos. No es la primera vez que van" le dijo con inocencia

"Esta bien, Le avisaré a Arabella que llegarás hoy con tus amigos. Pórtate bien, Hermione" La joven comprendió que su padre quería que se portara bien con Víktor. Sus tíos le desearon un buen día. Remus se retiró del comedor por unos minutos, regresó con buenas noticias.

"Tu Portkey estará listo en dos horas. Avísales a tus amigos para que puedan tomarlo. Toma" Hermione tomó la sombrilla que su padre le ofrecía. Era el Portkey.

"Gracias, papá. Eres el mejor" le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Y qué planean hacer en Las Cumbres?" la inquirió Sirius.

"Sí, Hermione. ¿Qué quieres hacer que necesitas irte a otro continente?" le preguntó Harry con malicia.

"Dije que era una sorpresa. Mis amigos me pidieron únicamente que le pidiera a mi padre la casa" respondió con recelo.

"Perdona que no te acompañemos, pero nunca nos imaginamos que te celebrarían tu cumpleaños unas semanas antes, y ya habíamos hecho un compromiso para hoy" dijo Neville, con sinceridad.

"No te preocupes. Ustedes, de seguro, hubiesen querido llevar a los Weasley. Y lo menos que quiero es tener que verle la cara a la ardilla chillona y a su hermanito el glotón" respondió Hermione, riendo. Neville rió con ella por sus ocurrencias.

"¿No puedes dejar pasar un día sin insultarla?, agradezco que no nos hayas invitado y, ojalá, no regresaras nunca" le reclamó Harry.

"Se me olvidó decir que otra ventaja era el no tener que escuchar tus gruñidos de bestia" le dijo sin alterarse.

"Harry, no tengo que decirte que estás castigado y, que tu visita a La Madriguera esta cancelada. La conexión de la Red Flu estará bloqueada por lo que resta del verano" le anunció James, con firmeza. Neville se desplomó en su silla. Tendría que pasar el día con un león enjaulado.

"¿Tanto significa esa niña para ti que no puedes ni respetar una celebración para tu prima?" Harry se sintió pequeño ante Hermione. Siempre arruinaba las cosas con ella. Iba a disculparse con ella, cuando se percató del brillo maligno en sus ojos avellanos. Se dio cuenta que su prima lo había hecho a propósito.

"¡Tú planeaste esto!" vociferó golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Hermione lo retó en silencio. Harry perdió la cabeza y le lanzó el plato que tenía frente a él. Pero el plato se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cara de Hermione. Sus inmensos ojos estaban completamente dorados y fijos en él. El ambiente se tornó denso, anunciando algo terrible.

"Ya veo que Ginny no es la única que sabe atentar contra la vida de los demás" dijo Hermione con voz ronca. Harry retrocedió al darse cuenta lo que había hecho. El plato empezó a girar con violencia, hasta que se convirtió en una Bludger. La pelota salió disparada hacia la cara de Harry.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver a Hermione sentada tranquilamente en su silla, sin mover un dedo. Y a Harry en el piso, cubriéndose la nariz con sus dos manos, Un río de sangre le brotaba de ella.

"La próxima vez no será una pelota de Quidditch, Harry" le advirtió, levantándose de la mesa. El tiempo pareció volver a correr.

"¿Harry, esté bien?" le preguntó Neville, sin acercarse a su hermano.

"Yo iré a llamar a Madame Pomfrey" dijo Sirius, enojado

"Yo iré a ver cómo esta Hermione" dijo Remus, retirándose de la mesa. Harry lo miró avergonzado.

"No sabes cuánto me avergüenzo de ser tu padre en estos momentos. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de agredir a Hermione de esa forma, y por esa niña malcriada?, Sube a tu cuarto a esperar a Poppy y no salgas hasta que yo te diga que lo hagas" James salió, furioso.

"¿Tú También me vas a reprender, Neville?, ¡Ni siquiera es su cumpleaños!" se quejó Harry.

"Sí, pero siempre se elige este día para celebrárselo." Respondió Neville, volviendo a comer. "Dime¿por qué has estado tan enojado con ella, fue por lo que dijo de los Weasley?, Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a eso. Ginny dice cosas peores sobre mi prima" le dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes comer tan tranquilamente?" le preguntó Harry. Neville comprendió que no quería hablar de su prima.

"Yo no soy el que tiene la conciencia pesada y es mejor que subas a nuestras habitaciones. Si el tío te encuentra aquí es capaz de azotarte"

Harry no esperó a que le dijera otra vez. Se fue dejándolo solo. Lo último que deseaba era enfrentarse a la furia de James Potter. En el pasillo, Se encontró a Hermione, pero ésta no le dirigió la palabra y él no quiso provocarla. Madame Pomfrey llegó presta y diligente como siempre, revisó a Harry, lo reprendió por siempre meterse en líos y, luego le indicó varias pociones para aliviar el problema. Lo dejó solo en su cuarto, James, salió al mismo tiempo que la bruja, sin dirigirle la palabra. Pronto, Harry se quedó dormido a causa de las pociones que le habían administrado. Neville no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en la salita, solo y aburrido. James y Sirius, aprovecharon para salir con Hermione, mientras llegaba la hora de que el Traslador se activara. Remus no pudo acompañarlos por quedarse a cuidar de Harry al ver que James actuaba indiferente con su sobrino, no quiso incrementar más las tensiones en la casa. Se dispuso a leer un libro en la salita común de los muchachos. Neville se pasó todo el rato mirando al techo.

"¿Tío, no estás enojado con Harry por lo que le hizo a Hermione?" le preguntó Neville, de repente e interrumpiendo la lectura del licano.

"No te voy a decir que no me enfadé con él, pero sé muy bien lo volátil que puede ser el carácter de un adolescente. Además, él ya esta demasiado enfadado consigo mismo para aumentar más la carga con el mío" le explicó Remus, con la ya característica tranquilidad en su voz.

"Si que eres comprensivo, Tío. En cambio, papá y el tío James... ¡Vaya!, ellos si que están molestos. Ni siquiera le han preguntado si se siente bien. Hasta salieron con Hermione" dijo Neville, mirándolo desde el sofá.

"Yo también estaría molesto con Hermione si hubiese intentado agredir a uno de ustedes. Es natural sentir eso, los padres nos sentimos mal cuando nuestros hijos actúan de mala manera" le respondió Remus.

"Pero tú no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Hermione jamás dañaría a alguien. Ella sólo responde cuando la agreden, y tiene que ser una gran agresión para que esto suceda" le dijo Neville, sonriendo.

"Se ve que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. Desearía que Harry y ella se llevaran igual. ¿Por qué si tú eres amigo de Ginny Weasley puedes llevarte bien con ella, por qué no actúas como Harry?" le preguntó esta vez Remus

"No lo sé, tío, a veces hasta a mí, me impresiona Harry" hizo una pausa antes de seguir, como si lo que iba a decir fuese algo secreto "Sabes, yo siempre he creído que Hermione ejerce un gran influjo en las emociones de mi hermano. Ella es la causa de todos sus estados de ánimo. No logro explicármelo, pero siempre ha sido así. Al contrario de lo que todos piensan, Ginny, no es tan importante en la vida de Harry como Hermione" Remus se asombró al escuchar las palabras de su sobrino

"¡Um!... yo siempre he pensado que esa chiquilla es la que ejerce el influjo sobre Harry y tú. Siempre andan peleando por sus atenciones" le dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

"Para nada, tío, No te voy a negar que nos gusta Ginny, pero Harry y yo competimos por todo. No es nada especial" respondió Neville, riendo.

"No es lo que le proyectan a los demás" comentó Remus, muy serio

"Te lo aseguro, tío, Ginny Es simplemente una amiguita de la infancia" siguió insistiendo Neville.

"¿Amiguita de la infancia?, ve y dile ese cuento a otro más incauto que yo" Neville iba a replicar, pero su tío lo impidió "Por culpa de esa amiguita nada especial, ustedes tres pasan en guerra todo el tiempo. Sobretodo Harry, que la defiende hasta del viento"

"No lo entenderás nunca, tío"

"Pruébame, Neville"

"Es simplemente una mascarada. Una excusa para poder seguir la contienda entre nosotros tres, bueno, entre esos dos" Remus lo miró dubitativo "Es la única manera que tiene Harry para llamar la atención de Hermione, esta bien, que tenemos para poder alcanzar a nuestra prima"

"¿Nunca se les ha ocurrido hablar como las personas normales que son?" le dijo Remus, cayendo en cuenta que los muchachos no se relacionaban a menos que fuera en una pelea.

"Ya nos acostumbramos, tío" le dijo Neville, volviendo a su posición de descanso en el sofá. Remus sonrió antes de volver a retomar su libro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Hermione estará en Las Cumbres, tío?" preguntó Neville, interesado. Remus, arqueó una ceja al encontrarse con los luminosos ojos zafiro de su sobrino. No respondió. Neville suspiró, triste y siguió mirando al techo. Unas horas más tarde escucharon las voces alegres de James, Sirius y Hermione. Los dos abandonaron la salita y bajaron hasta la sala para recibirlos.

Minutos después, la sala se llenó de jóvenes risueños y joviales. Neville se escabulló como pudo a su cuarto para ver si Harry estaba despierto.

"¿Harry, Harry estás despierto?" lo movió un poco, pero el ojiverde no se inmutó. "Ni modo tendré que quedarme solo" dijo tirándose en el sofá de la recámara de su hermano.

"Neville" el joven se levantó de un salto al escuchar la voz de su padre. "¿Hermione quiere saber si tú quieres ir a Las Cumbres con ella?" La cara del chico le dio la respuesta. Salió disparado a su cuarto, en un minuto estaba vestido adecuadamente para asistir a la fiesta. Sirius se rió de la actitud de su hijo.

"De más esta advertirte que no quiero tonterías" Neville asintió efusivamente.

Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo presentó a sus amigos. Estos fueron muy cordiales con él. Neville entendió que una tregua silenciosa había sido declarada entre el mundo de su prima y ellos.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta la media noche. Neville pudo darse cuenta que el círculo de amigos de su prima era muy solidario y sano. Los lazos que los unían eran muy estrechos y fuertes. Se quedó casi toda la velada observándola interactuar con cada uno de ellos. Nunca la había visto tan relajada y jovial. De vez en cuando la perdía de vista, pero siempre la encontraba en la sala o en la cocina. Era como si estuviera escondiéndose, pero no entendía la razón

"Gitana mía..." susurró Víktor, abrazándola por sorpresa. Hermione rió de buena gana "¿Dónde te habías metido?, no me gusta estar solo"

"Disculpa que te deje solo por mucho tiempo, pero Neville parece Halcón acechándome. Estoy apunto de arrepentirme por haberlo invitado" se quejó colocando sus manos en jarra.

"No te pongas así, él no puede imaginarse que su presencia nos obliga a estar separados" la consoló abrazándola con ternura.

"Tienes razón, mejor voy pensando la forma de decirle a los tíos que somos novios. Así no tendré que preocuparme por no ser sorprendida por mis primitos. Seguro cuentan todo si llegasen a enterarse" le dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro "Son detestables"

"¡Vamos!, tú sabes que no es así. Son tus primos y, aunque no quieras confesarlo, sé que los quieres, y mucho" Hermione lo miró embelesada. Víktor siempre la hacía sentir bien con su manía de disculpar a sus primos.

"Por esa cualidad tuya, de hacerme ver las cosas como son, es que te amo más cada día" le dijo Hermione, poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios.

"Si eso es cierto, gitana, no me negarás esta pieza" dijo Víktor, moviendo sus varita en dirección a la cabaña. La música cambió, mágicamente, de rápida y moderna, a lenta y clásica. Víktor hizo una reverencia ante Hermione, que gustosa respondió igual y tomando la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía.

"Realmente este parece más mi cumpleaños que el original" mencionó Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Víktor Krum.

"Eres una romántica, ojos bonitos"

"No puedo ser de otra forma contigo. Tú me haces ser romántica, Buscador" le respondió levantando su mirada hacia los ojos oscuros y misteriosos de Víktor.

"Debería ser pecado poseer ojos como los tuyos" dijo Víktor, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Hermione sonrió, dejándose llevar por los brazos del muchacho por toda la pequeña playita rubia del lago.

"Si no tuviese estos ojos, jamás te hubieras fijado en mí" le respondió, haciendo una mueca de descaro.

"Tal vez no a primera vista, pero el destino me puso en este mundo para amarte, así que, de una u otra forma hubiese conocido tu alma, para luego caer fulminado a tus pies, hechizado por tu amor" le respondió Víktor, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios con dulzura. Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y dejó que el tiempo se detuviera por unos minutos. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Víktor, se topó con los orbes dorados de Hermione clavados en él. Los compases llegaban a su final y Víktor despertaba a la vida por primera vez.

"Eres el mejor regalo de mi vida" le dijo Hermione, robándole la vida en otro beso ardiente y fugaz. Los dos chicos se separaron justo cuando tres figuras descendían por el sendero.

"Creo que tenemos compañía" le dijo Víktor, señalando a los tres hombres que se acercaban. Hermione volteó con rapidez, reconoció a su tío Sirius al frente de aquel trío, y luego a su tío James y por último a su padre, que parecía quedarse a la zaga, esperando lo que ella decidiría. Con gran convicción tomó una de las manos de Víktor y esperó a que su familia se acercara.

"¡Qué pretendes jovencito al traer a mi sobrina hasta este rincón alejado de la mansión!" Vociferó Sirius cuando estuvo cerca para que sus ladridos fueran escuchados. "¡Y suéltala que ella es muy joven para estas cosas!" Víktor besó la mano de Hermione antes de soltarla y encarar a Sirius.

"Señor yo no tuve malas intenciones...yo sólo quise..."

"Tío, Sirius, escúchame. Sólo estábamos bailando, no pienses nada malo" intervino Hermione, colocándose entre su novio y su tío.

"Pudieron bailar en la casa, junto con todos los demás" gritó Sirius, de nuevo

"Sirius, relájate y confía en Hermione" le dijo James, sosegando a Sirius "¿tú no dices nada, Remus?" dijo James al notar la calma de Remus.

"Sirius, James les presento a Víktor Krum, el novio de años de Hermione" anunció Remus, divertido con la situación. La reacción de Sirius había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

"¿Novio?, jovencita, tienes mucho que explicarnos" le dijo Sirius, mirándola fijamente.

"Señor, es un placer conocerlos al fin" les dijo Víktor con mucho respeto "Hermione siempre habla de ustedes dos, y de lo mucho que la quieren y la protegen. Yo haría lo mismo si fuese ustedes" James volteó a ver sorprendido a Remus, y este se encogió de hombros. Sirius calló por un momento.

"Yo no les había dicho porqué no había encontrado el momento adecuado" explicó Hermione, nerviosa. "No quise ocultarles algo tan importante para mí"

"Te creo, princesa. Y usted debe ser un muchacho extraordinario para haber ganado el corazón de mi sobrina" le dijo James, dándole le mano. Sirius se cruzó de brazos, celoso y renuente a ceder. Parecía un niño caprichoso.

"Gracias, Señor"

"Yo sigo pensando que eres un muchacho aprovechado, además aún no me hago a la idea de ver a mi preciosa con novio, es mejor que te marches en este momento" dijo Sirius, apartando a Hermione del muchacho.

"Como usted diga, Señor Black. Señor Potter fue un placer conocerlos a ambos. Señor Lupin, siempre es un honor volver a verlo" Víktor se despidió de Hermione con un beso en su mano y se alejó hacia la cabaña en busca del faro que hacía de Traslador.

"¿Padfoot, no te parece que fuiste muy grosero con el muchacho?" le reprochó Remus

"¿Y tú no crees que eres un alcahueto, Moony?"

"Remus confía en el buen sentido de Hermione, Sirius. No es un bruto como tú. ¿No ves que es a Hermione a quien dañas con tus ofensas y dudas?" le contestó James, enojado por su actitud.

"Yo no quise...jamás dudaría de tí, mi preciosa. La sorpresa de verte con él me impactó, ya no eres aquella niña de los bucles enmarañados y vestidos de falda ancha que solía sentarse en mis piernas" le dijo, acariciando sus hermosas ondas castañas. Hermione sonrió al comprender que sus tíos eran como dos padres más en su vida. "Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña preciosa" Sirius besó su frente con ternura, era su forma de pedirle perdón.

"Y eras tú el que decía que yo me pondría como un loco cuando mi pequeña Copihüe se convirtiera en una coqueta" bromeó Remus.

"Lo que pasa es que tú eres un calavera, Moony" James se rió de su actitud infantil.

"¡Qué bueno que Neville no fue una niña!" exclamó James, levantando sus brazos al cielo.

"Sí, Esos dos hacen los que sea y no les dicen nada, en cambio yo tendré que sufrir sus celos toda mi vida" se quejó Hermione, fingiendo

"Pequeña colibrí, tú eres una manipuladora de primera" le dijo Sirius, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Ya dejémonos de tontería y regresemos a la fiesta" les dijo Remus, entre risas. "tus amigos Deben resentir tu ausencia, pequeña"

"Tienes razón, Tío. Y Neville debe sentirse como perro en el aire entre todos mis amigos. Se ha pasado toda la fiesta solo" dijo Hermione, alegre

"Es lo que se obtiene cuando construyes tu mundo alrededor de unas cuantas personas" Lamentó Sirius.

Neville se asombró de ver llegar a Hermione con sus padres. Su prima al verlo, se le colgó del brazo y no se separó de él ni un instante hasta el final de la fiesta, dos horas después.

Regresaron a la casa muy cansados, pero felices. Neville dejó a su prima frente a su puerta y luego siguió hasta su cuarto. Entró con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruidos. Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"¿Harry, Qué haces despierto?, Todos pensábamos que estaba dormido" le dijo acercándose al sofá donde yacía el ojiverde.

"El efecto de los tranquilizantes ya pasó. No puedo dormir" le contestó acomodándose mejor

"¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó esta mañana?" Harry volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

"No voy a negarte que estoy preocupado, casi asustado de lo que hice hoy. No logro explicarme qué fue lo que me hizo querer agredirla." Se levantó con dificultad y avanzó hasta la chimenea. Tomó la fotografía de los tres cuando eran pequeños. Sonrió con amargura. "No sé qué hubiese hecho si hubiera logrado mi cometido. Pude dañarla gravemente"

"Sí, es una suerte que ella esté muy avanzada en la magia. De hecho me impresiona que tenga tanto control" contestó Neville. "Pero será mejor que ya no te atormentes por eso. Con lo bien que lo pasó en la fiesta lo ha de haber olvidado. ¡Estuvo grandiosa!"

"¿Cómo sabes tú que estuvo grandiosa?" le preguntó con curiosidad y volteándose para verlo.

"Porqué fui a Las Cumbres con ella y sus amigos. No te imaginas lo bello que es todo aquello. Se me había olvidado lo hermoso del paisaje." Harry volvió a sentarse en el sofá, impresionado por lo que le acababa de decir su hermano. "Y Hermione estaba preciosa. ¿No me explico cómo el tío no se pone celoso de toda la atención que atrae? Y pensar que apenas tiene quince años"

"¿Cómo iba vestida?, ¿Qué hizo con sus amigos, Viste algo sospechoso en ella?¡Cuéntamelo todo!" inquirió Harry, muy interesado.

"Portaba un vestido blanco como de encajes con una cinta, de esas que las mujeres se ponen alrededor de la cintura de color negro; y otra en la cabeza del mismo color. Sus zapatos eran bajos y usó una capa de terciopelo negro" le explicó Neville

"¡Vaya! Si que eres fijado, Neville" exclamó Harry, divertido.

"Sabes bien que soy un acérrimo admirador de lo bello. Puedo decirte que Hermione no necesita de tanto maquillaje para verse bonita, aunque se ve más bella usándolo. Y lo mejor fue que se colocó un copihue rojo en su moño suelto. ¡Fabulosa!"

"Eres un raro. ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte tan bien en ella? Le diré al tío para que te ponga en tu sitio" lo amenazó Harry, entre risas. Pero no pudo sentir envidia al saber que Neville siempre estaba un paso más cerca de Hermione que él.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?, No se puede estar en lugar con ella sin admirarla. Y que me perdone el tío, pero Hermione no tiene igual" Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, no sabía por qué, pero estaba celoso. Neville se encogió de hombros, sintiendo el enojo en Harry, se marchó a su cuarto dejando atrás al joven como León enjaulado.

En su habitación, Hermione, aún estaba repasando en su mente todo lo que había pasado en su fiesta. Jamás se imaginó que a Pansy se le ocurriría invitar a todos sus amigos a la cabaña donde había crecido. Había sido una gran sorpresa la complicidad de su nana y sus elfos, habían decorado y hecho un gran banquete, con un gran pastel de chocolate relleno de mermelada de fresas. El único inconveniente había sido Neville, no es que a ella le cayera mal su primo, pero con él dando vueltas a su alrededor le había sido difícil estar a solas con Víktor. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro cuando recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para despistar a Neville y perderlo de vista para poder ir con su novio. Aún con todo y eso pudo cumplir su sueño de bailar con él. El chico la llevó al pequeño muelle del lago. La luna bañaba sus siluetas unidas que bailaban al compás de la música que les llegaba desde la cabaña. Con su ternura y su beso Viktor había hecho a Hermione completamente feliz. Lástima que su tío Sirius los había pillado juntos. No le había quedado de otra que confesarle su relación con Víktor. Eso no impidió que Sirius lo hiciera marcharse temprano.

"No importa, siempre tuve mi baile" susurró con nostalgia, bailando sola.

La chica estaba en medio de la oscuridad de su recámara, siguiendo la melodía imaginaria de su corazón Cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta, en la penumbra reconoció a Harry. Lo vio caminar hacia su cama con cautela, llevaba una solitaria rosa roja en su mano izquierda. La puso con mucho cuidado sobre su almohada. Inmediatamente la rosa ardió en llamas y se hizo cenizas, sin lastimar a Harry.

"¡Qué diablos!" exclamó Harry, retrocediendo.

"Detesto las rosas rojas" dijo Hermione, muy calmada. La habitación quedó completamente iluminada. Harry la descubrió junto a la ventana, inmóvil y fría, como siempre era con él.

"Yo sólo quería disculparme contigo"

"Ahórrate tus disculpas y dale tus rosas, ordinarias y comunes, a una persona, ordinaria y común, como Ginny" Harry iba a refutar pero la voz firme y grave de Hermione lo paralizó "Vete de mi cuarto. No quiero nada tuyo, Harry"

"Tú lo que necesitas es que alguien te enseñe a ser menos caprichosa" le gritó Harry. Quiso acercarse, pero se vio arrojado por los aires, fuera de la salita. Gimió al sentir el impacto contra la pared en todo su cuerpo.

"No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Te lo advierto. No te atrevas a amenazarme de nuevo, si no quieres tener algo más que una nariz fracturada y una espalda adolorida" Harry vio como la puerta se cerraba sola. Maldijo su suerte.

"¿Cómo diablos puede ser capaz de hacer ese tipo de magia?" Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se encaminó a su cuarto cabizbajo

"¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó Neville al verlo llegar con la mano en su espalda.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"¿Eres masoquista o qué? Hermione te detesta. ¡Aléjate de ella!" le dijo Neville, harto de tantas peleas entre sus dos primos.

"No hasta que ella me perdone"

"¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que ella piense de tí?"

"Desde que casi la lastimo por mi estúpido temperamento. Pero es que me enfada que siempre este insultando a Ginny. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de hacerlo?, ella es superior a ese jueguito tonto que Ginny ha impuesto entre ellas" Respondió Harry, dejándolo solo en la salita.

"¡Qué fea costumbre la tuya de dejarme siempre solo y con la palabra en la boca!" exclamó lanzando un cojín contra su puerta. En ese momento una carta fue lanzada por la chimenea. La atrapó en el aire y leyó el remitente. "¡Es de Ginny!" exclamó, intrigado. Hizo una cara de fastidio y tiró la misiva a la chimenea, sin ver su interior.


End file.
